Love Is A Fairytale
by Feyri
Summary: Is what happens when Sasuke is left alone with the corpse of a young man while the others race off to alert the authorities a medical miracle or something more supernatural? SasuNaru
1. Chapter 1

**Do you believe in happy endings? I do.**

**Warning: **Sexual Content, Language, OOC

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.

* * *

"More and more there is this animal  
Looking out through my eyes  
At all the traffic on the road to nowhere  
At all the shiny stuff around to buy  
At all the wires in the air  
At all the people shopping  
For the same blank stare"

-Ani DiFranco,_ Animal_

* * *

The sky is clear and blue, the air has a slight chill to it, but it feels good as one's body heats up with the effort of climbing a steep hill covered by dark green grass and various sized rocks. A teenage boy with dark grey eyes and wild ravenous hair follows behind a group of older men. The men are laughing and joking and the boy is frowning as he adjusts his backpack.

One man stops and turns his head to smirk down at the younger male.

"Sasuke, stop moping and hurry up. The mountain is right after this hill."

Sasuke's eyes narrow and he lifts one foot to step up closer to the group. They finally conquer the hill and one man in front of the group with long blonde hair stretches his arms out and smiles.

"Here we are!" he exhales as he heads towards the mountain.

A tall man with caramel skin, slanted dark eyes, and a strong jaw turns to Sasuke and stretches one of the boy's cheeks.

"I bet I can get to the top before you do, baby brother."

"Go fuck yourself, Kisame. I'm not your brother." Kisame stares down at the boy with humor in his eyes, he opens his mouth to retort when a shriek erupts into the air.

The blonde man jumps down away from the foot of the mountain with his arms flailing in the air. His eyes are wide with terror and he rambles in a shaken manner as he stares up at something.

"Oh…oh…is that…is that…that's…Itachi! Itachi get over here!"

The man that spoke to Sasuke on the hill dashes over to the blonde man's side and looks up to where his counterpart is looking. His eyes widen and he takes large, quick steps up the mountain.

The other men and Sasuke rush over to see what all the fuss is about. When the cause for the blonde man's shouts is revealed some of the men gasp as they stare up at the scene, some shield their eyes. Sasuke watches with wide eyes as his older brother makes his way towards a boy sprawled upside down on a flat surface on the mountain side. He is covered in blood from head to toe, but there are no visible wounds.

Sasuke feels sadness in his heart for the boy as he takes in his appearance. His tan face is peaceful, despite the blood smears and dirt that cover it. He is wearing nothing but a pair of white boxer shorts. Sasuke wonders if the boy is a victim of a robbery or sex crime.

Itachi feels for a pulse and looks down at his friends and brother with sad, dark eyes. He shakes his head.

"He's dead." Kisame says empathically.

The blonde man covers his face with his hands and begins shaking his head. Itachi climbs down and faces the group.

"We need to call the authorities."

They all nod in agreement except for Sasuke. All of the men head for the hill so that they can get to the cars where their cell phones are and call the police. Itachi notices one person is missing and turns around to observe his younger brother staring up at the dead boy with furrowed brows.

"Sasuke." He calls "Are you coming?"

Sasuke does not respond and his facial expression does not change.

Itachi looks down the hill and then back at his brother. "We'll be right back."

Sasuke feels his heart beating quickly, but he cannot find the will to look away from the corpse of the boy. He wishes there was something he could do. Though he knows that the boy is dead and that he cannot come back to life. He looks young, no younger than sixteen and no older than seventeen.

He wonders how the boy died. Observing his head, which is covered with blonde hair, Sasuke sees no bullet holes. He is quite a distance away though, there could be one. He then looks at the boy's throat, no gash. Looking at the boy's chest, Sasuke's heart begins to beat faster and he steps forward. The boy's chest is rising and falling slowly as if he is only sleeping. He is breathing; he is alive! Itachi was wrong!

Sasuke takes a few steps closer but pauses as he notices more movement from the boy. His eyelids are fluttering and his brows are furrowing. Sasuke marvels as the boy opens his eyes and stares up at the blue sky. Slowly he begins to get up and right himself. He sits on his knees facing Sasuke. He gazes down at the surface he is sitting on and then twists around to look up towards the top of the mountain. The boy turns back around to gaze at the woods and slowly gets up. He carefully steps down from the mountain and heads without a word for the woods. Before he disappears, Sasuke finds his voice and speaks up.

"Where are you going?"

The boy turns his head to look at Sasuke with blue eyes that send chills down his spine. The boy takes another step towards the woods when shouts are heard and the men appear in the clearing between the woods and the mountain with a police officer in tow.

"He's right here-" they stop when they see the boy standing by the woods, alive.

The blonde man stares at him with a shocked expression, then smacks Itachi's upper arm.

"Itachi! How could you freak me out like that? Look at him! He's not dead! He's alive and walking around! What kind of doctor are you?"

"Chill, Deidara." Kisame says, tugging Deidara by his shoulders away from Itachi and preventing harm from the man.

The officer watches the scene with stern brown eyes. He steps forward and calls to the boy.

"Come here."

The boy gazes at the police officer for a second then takes steady steps forward until he is in front of the officer, facing him and calmly staring up into his eyes. The officer looks the boy in the eyes and then begins to ask him a series of questions.

"Are you injured?"

The boy's voice is soft with a southern drawl. "No, sir."

"What are you doing out here in your underwear?"

The boy doesn't answer.

"Are you under the influence of any narcotics?"

"Nar…, sir, I am unaware of what that is." The boy says with a smile.

The officer's mouth draws into a hard line until he moves on to his next question.

"What is your name?"

The boy doesn't answer, but the small smile remains on his face.

The officer sighs. "What happened to you?"

The boy tilts his head, his gaze never faltering. "I fell."

"On the mountain?"

The boy nods. The officer and the others look up to study the mountain. In the dirt there does appear to be a disturbance, as if a body had tumbled down a large distance down the mountain side. Almost from the top to the spot close to the bottom where the strange boy had been found.

The officer looks at the boy with concern evident in his eyes. "And you don't feel any pain?"

"No, sir." The boy says with a charming white, smile.

The officer furrows his brows. "He's going to need to see a doctor."

"He can come with us, I'm a doctor. I live close by and have a special room for emergencies such as this." Itachi says with small smile.

The officer flickers his gaze to Itachi as if he contemplating something then gently places a hand on the boy's shoulder.

"Normally, I would say absolutely not. However because it is _you,_ Itachi, I will allow it. I will be at your home first thing in the morning to check on him. Hopefully then I will be able to get better answers from him." He pauses to send the boy a pointed look and then sighs.

"I will see you in the morning. Take good care of him."

"Yes, Officer Umino, see you tomorrow." Itachi says, motioning for the boy and Sasuke to come towards him and the group.

Sasuke walks towards Itachi, past the boy. Once he is by his brother's side he turns to watch as the boy stares at the group with a guarded expression. He does not move to come closer and so Itachi speaks up.

"You can trust us. We only want to help you."

After a few more moments of no movement, the boy seems to make a decision and walks forward towards the group. His steps are graceful and steady. He appears sure of himself and his decision with calm blue eyes and loose shoulders.

Once they get to the cars; Itachi and Deidara get in up front of a black Kia Sorrento and Sasuke and the black man get in the back. The boy stands outside the car and stares in beyond the open door with unsure eyes. He seems resistant to the idea of getting in the car. Kisame gets sick of waiting, wraps one large hand around the boy's upper arm, and tugs him inside.

"Kisame!" Deidara scolds. "Don't be so rough with him. He fell down a mountain!"

Kisame grunts in response and the rest of the car ride remains silent. Sasuke takes notice of how the boy appears very uncomfortable.

They come to the house, which is large but hidden from the road by trees. Everyone gets out and Itachi gently escorts the boy into the home, which he also seems reluctant to enter. It seems that it takes all his might not to dash off into the woods that surround the house and disappear. Once inside, Itachi leads the boy to a white staircase to the left. They slowly come to the top and walk to the last door to the left of the hallway. They enter the room which contains a twin-sized bed against the far right wall, in the middle of the room stands a tall plastic table. A tray full of shiny tools beside it. There is a desk covered by papers and jars of full of cotton balls and other essentials doctors must have against the wall to the right of wall with a large window.

Itachi instructs the boy to sit on the table; the boy does so and waits patiently for Itachi to begin.

"So, what is your name?" Itachi asks as he walks behind the boy to study his scalp.

There is a pause, and then in that soft, charming tone he gets his answer.

"Naruto."

"Naruto…" Itachi says thoughtfully. "Your last name?"

Another pause. "I am afraid I do not remember."

Itachi lets go of the boy's hair to look him in the eyes. "You don't remember?"

Naruto smiles a small smile. "I haven't in a long time."

"Hm."

Itachi feels along Naruto's limbs and asks him if he feels any pain. Naruto replies that he does not. He does all the little things that doctor's do when they are giving someone a checkup. He makes him say "Ah", looks up his nose, and makes him follow his index finger with his eyes. He cannot find any external injuries and from what Naruto's replies, it appears there are no internal injuries either. The only thing that seems a bit out of the ordinary is that Naruto's pupils are dilated.

Itachi observes Naruto's appearance, poised and collected, with blood caked in his hair, on his chest and limbs, and smeared on his face. He couldn't figure out where the blood had come from, there are no external injuries for the blood to come from.

"Naruto, I have to ask, are you on anything? Any stimulants like diet pills or cocaine?"

Naruto furrows his brows and tilts his head a bit to the right. "No." he replies, appearing puzzled.

"Alright." Itachi sighs, considering testing the boy after he's been cleaned up. He takes a breath and calls for Sasuke. Said male enters the room and looks at his brother inquisitively.

"What?"

"I believe it would be a good idea for Naruto to take a shower."

Sasuke, looking a little confused, nods his head and turns towards the hallway.

"Um, come on."

Naruto hops down from the table and follows after Sasuke, appearing a bit confused himself.

A short walk down the hallway they come to a door to the right, both boys walk in. Sasuke digs in the cabinet under the sink for a towel and a wash cloth and sets them on the counter. He shoves his hands in his jean pockets and averts his gaze from Naruto, missing how the blonde is staring at the shower with a bewildered expression.

"I'll go get you some clothes, you can go ahead and well you know what do to." With that he leaves and closes the door behind him.

From the bottom of the staircase with a bundle of clothes in his arms, Sasuke hears a series of bumps and thumps coming from upstairs. He rushes up the stairs and drops the clothes at the scene before him.

Sprays of water are pummeling the wall across from the open bathroom door. Crouching underneath the sprays is a wide-eyed Naruto staring into the bathroom.

Sasuke runs to pull Naruto out from under the sprays before he gets hurt and pushes him down to sit in front of the stairs. He then side steps against the wall and peers around the door panel to see where all the water is coming from.

"What's going on up here?" Deidara queries as he bounds up the stairs with an older man with long, wavy dark hair behind him.

"He broke the shower."

There is a silence except for the sound of water hitting a wall and pipes clanking.

"How do you break a shower?" Deidara finally says, looking very confused with wide blue grey eyes.

Sasuke leans against the wall shaking his head. Deidara stands there staring wide-eyed at all of the chaos. The man behind Deidara appears to be amused.

"So that is what that contraption is." Naruto says with furrowed brows and a grimace.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Naruto series or any of its characters.

* * *

"All the men of faith,  
And men of science, have their questions.  
Could it ever be on Earth,  
As it is in heaven?

Oh to see it with my own eyes.  
Oh to see it with my own eyes."

-Local Natives, _Wide Eyes_

* * *

In Itachi's office, Naruto sits with both of his feet firmly in the seat of a swivel chair as he contorts to study the new contraption. As he bends to grip the legs of the chair Sasuke argues with Itachi. Deidara and Madara, Sasuke and Itachi's uncle, stand beside each other in the doorway as an audience.

"He wrecked our shower!"

"He's disoriented. Have some sympathy, Sasuke. You wouldn't know how to use a shower either if you tumbled head first down a mountain." Itachi defends.

There it was again, that pang in his chest. Sasuke turns his head to observe Naruto who is in his own little world.

"What are we going to do about him?" He asks, deflated.

"First, we need to get him cleaned up." Itachi says.

"How? Take him out to the backyard and hose him down? You saw what he did." Sasuke says, exasperated.

"I'll help him!" Deidara pipes, the sleeve of his yellow sweater slipping down as he raises his arm.

Itachi looks back at Sasuke and offers him a small smile. "See, no worries."

Sasuke sighs and rubs his temple. Itachi is acting like a child that has found a stray puppy. Deidara roams over to Naruto and his work as nurse in the Pediatrics Ward at the local hospital comes in handy as he manages to get the boy out of the chair. Everyone appears to handle Naruto's actions in their own way. Itachi defends him, claiming that the fall has made him disoriented. He has always been protective of his patients.

After getting over the whole, Naruto totally destroyed the upstairs shower thing, Deidara stays calm and says little. Keeping a positive attitude. ;.Madara, utters nothing other than a chuckle at Naruto's antics. He is undeterred by the shower in need of repair or ignorance or what a swivel chair is. His eyes that watch Naruto's movements are calm and almost understanding.

Deidara escorts Naruto downstairs, past the living area, to the other side of the house where awaits another long hallway. A bathroom is discovered behind a door to the right.

Once they are inside, Deidara closes the door and places Naruto's clothes on the counter. A fresh pair of white boxers, a white button down shirt, and grey cargo shorts that don't fit Sasuke anymore.

Naruto stands and stares at the stream of water until Deidara instructs him to undress. Which he swiftly does without care. He goes to stand in the shower under the stream of water, looks around, and then looks at Deidara with furrowed brows.

"Wash your body." Deidara says with a smile. He hands Naruto a washcloth and points to the bottle of soap.

Naruto unfolds the washcloth, blood and dirt now beginning to melt down his body and his thick hair sticking to his neck and forehead. He shakes the bottle then flips the cap, a large amount of soap pours out and Naruto quickly turns the bottle upright.

Putting the bottle down, he purses his lips and curiously folds the washcloth. Foam oozes through the cloth. He begins to gently press the cloth across his arm and watches as the dirt is scrubbed away. He then begins to vigorously scrub himself from his neck to his toes. When he is done he looks expectantly to Deidara.

"What next?"

Deidara puts his hands on his head. "Hair." He points to the shampoo bottle.

Naruto plucks the bottle from its spot, brings the bottle above his head, and uncaps it. A waterfall of shampoo falls onto his head and with his eyes closed Naruto clumsily sets the bottle down, the bottle falls to the bottom of the shower. Naruto with the same vigor as before begins to clean his locks. Soon, none of his hair becomes visible as suds dominate his scalp.

Deidara laughs. "Rinse, Naruto! Rinse!"

Shuffling forward a bit, Naruto lets the water cascade down onto him as he continues to work his fingers through his hair. Once all the shampoo is out Naruto looks at Deidara once again.

"Is there anything else left to do?"

"Just conditioner and you'll be done." Deidara replies as he points to a bottle matching in size to the shampoo bottle but differing in color.

Naruto squirts some into his hand and works the conditioner through his hair. Then he steps out of the shower and grabs the towel, beginning to dry off without need of instruction.

"This is nice," Naruto says, lifting up the towel. "Usually I just dry by air."

As Deidara turns around from turning off the shower, he blinks as he observes Naruto's face.

"You know," He says with a smile as he hands Naruto the clothes "You look pretty good without all that blood and muck on you."

Naruto doesn't reply to this, he simply diverts his gaze as he begins to dress. Without all the "blood and muck" there is a better view of his face. His thick blonde hair is slicked back, showing that he has a heart-shaped face. His wide blue eyes seem to glow and his full lips are shaped so that even when he is not smiling it faintly looks as if he is. His tan skin is blemish free and appears soft to the touch. He has a small nose and chin. On each of his round cheeks there are three thin, evenly spaced scars.

Once he is dressed they exit the bathroom and head for the kitchen which is to the right from the front door.

"Take a seat." Deidara offers, smiling in Naruto's direction as he opens the freezer door.

Naruto sits on a stool by the island and watches as Deidara pulls out some TV dinners and walks towards him with them.

"Do any of these look good?"

Naruto's face at first is neutral as he looks at the three TV dinners being offered to him. After he seems understand what is being offered to him, he wrinkles his nose.

"Okay…" Deidara says as he backs away to put the TV dinners away. "I'll take that as a no."

The front door audibly opens and closes and Kisame enters the kitchen.

"What's happenin'?" He greets with a grin, gazing at the room's occupants. "Lookin' good kid." He comments, noticing Naruto's clean appearance.

"I'm trying to find something for Naruto to eat."

"Alright." Kisame turns his head and plucks up a bag of potato chips. Then goes to offer that to Naruto. "How about that?"

Naruto looks down onto the bag with stern eyes, as a parent would when scolding a child. Kisame withdraws the bag.

"I don't think he wants it."

From his spot over by the cupboards, Deidara shakes his head. "He doesn't need to be eating potato chips anyway."

Soft footsteps are heard and Sasuke rounds the corner into the kitchen with a basket full of tomatoes. He observes the others.

"What's going on?"

"I can't figure out what to give Naruto to eat."

Sasuke walks over to the sink and sets the basket down. He pulls a small plate from a cupboard, washes a tomato off, and cuts it up. Then offers it to Naruto.

Naruto tilts his head for a moment, then picks a piece of tomato up and places it in his mouth.

Deidara silently does a victory dance in his mind. Even though it was Sasuke who got Naruto to eat something. While Naruto eats the tomato, Deidara and Kisame engage in a conversation. Sasuke puts the tomatoes away and after glancing one last time at Naruto, he exits the kitchen and goes upstairs.

Finished with the tomato slices, Naruto pushes the plate away and looks to Deidara and Kisame who are still talking to one another. He turns his head to gaze out the window over the kitchen sink and then quietly slides off the stool, his bare feet make no noise as they hit the tiled floor. Before he can get past the kitchen's entrance, Deidara's eyes flicker over to where Naruto is.

"Where are you going?"

Turning his head, Naruto replies "Outside."

Deidara furrows his brows. "I think Itachi wants to see you. You know where his office is."

Slowly, Naruto turns his head back around and begins to take steady, graceful steps towards Itachi's office. As he walks down the upstairs hallway, Naruto begins to hear voices. They become louder as he approaches Itachi's office. He stops in front of the door that is open wide.

There within the room stands Itachi and Madara. Itachi appears perplexed with one hand on his hip and the other in his hair. Madara seems calm and knowing as he stands with his shoulders back, his head tilted to the side, and his eyebrows slightly raised.

"I could have sworn he was dead." Itachi says, dragging his hand through his hair.

Madara's lips stretch, not as if he is smiling, but as if he were to shrug. "Maybe he was."

Itachi's dark eyes dart to Madara's face. Quietly, Naruto moves away from the doorway and heads towards the staircase. Before he gets to the stairs though, one of the doors to the right opens and Sasuke comes into the hallway.

Sasuke looks at Naruto and in return Naruto looks at Sasuke.

"Hello." Naruto says, though he does not look Sasuke in the eyes.

There is a quiet moment, where Sasuke stares at Naruto and Naruto stares down the staircase.

"Have you seen Itachi?"

Naruto shakes his head no.

"Are you okay?"

In response to this, Naruto inhales deeply and rolls his head around to gaze into Sasuke's eyes with his own glowing orbs.

"I am fine, but I would like to go outside."

"Outside?" Itachi appears from the doorway of his office. "I am afraid I don't think that's a good idea today."

Naruto turns around to fully face Itachi. His brows are slightly furrowed and the look in his eyes as they stare at Itachi say, _"I am suspicious of you."_

"I will not go anywhere, I only want to be outside." Naruto persists.

"Not today, I'm sorry." Itachi says. "Sasuke, why don't you and Naruto go watch some TV downstairs? Sasuke?"

Madara who is leaning against the door pane of Itachi's office, chuckles as he steps forward towards Sasuke who appears to be daydreaming as he stares in Naruto's direction. Madara gives Sasuke's shoulder a quick shake and the teenager snaps out of it. He clears his throat and looks around, then up at Madara inquiringly. Madara points towards the staircase with his thumb.

"Go watch some TV with the blonde kid."

Both Sasuke and Naruto head downstairs towards the living room. A large semi circle shaped couch sits in front a flat screen television inside an entertainment center. Deidara sits on the couch with a laptop on his lap.

Sasuke motions for Naruto take a seat on the couch, Naruto at first stares at the piece of furniture, but then eventually sits. Sasuke sits beside him and lifts the remote to turn on the television. Naruto visibly jumps in his seat. Flipping through the channels, Sasuke settles on Criminal Minds.

Time passes by with the three of them on the couch. Sasuke watches the show and from time to time will observe Naruto from the corner of his eyes. Naruto appears more uncomfortable by the minute as he watches the television show. More so than when he was in the car. Deidara continues to pass time on his computer.

Deidara's computer makes a strange sound. "Oh!"

"What is it?" Sasuke queries.

"It just shut down. It won't turn back on." Deidara replies, looking worried and puzzled.

Kisame enters the room and plops down onto the couch beside Sasuke, he grabs the remote and begins flipping through the channels. As Sasuke begins to open his mouth to protest, the television's screen goes black. Startling the room's occupants. Kisame presses down the power button on the remote continuously, but nothing happens. Deidara gets up and presses the power on the television it's self. Nothing happens.

"First my laptop, now the TV." Deidara says with furrowed brows as he squats in front of the television.

"This place must be haunted or something." Kisame says as he lowers his head and peers around the area. Scouting for any ghosts nearby. "Whatever, I need food anyways." He says as he gets up and heads for the kitchen. Sasuke chuckles and shakes his head.

A few minutes later cursing is heard and Kisame comes stomping towards the living area.

"Alright, now the microwave isn't working. The microwave! How am I supposed to eat?" He huffs and stares at the floor a moment then his gaze lifts to rest on Naruto. His eyes narrow as he grimaces. Sasuke furrows his brows as he observes Kisame. Briefly he shifts his gaze to Deidara. Deidara's gaze is flickering from Naruto to Sasuke. He sucks on his bottom lip and shrugs, turning back around to fiddle with the television some more. Kisame is now officially glaring at the blonde on the couch.

Sasuke gets up and looks at Kisame as if he is mentally ill.

"First of all, you don't live here. Second, there is no way Naruto can be at fault for any of the things that happened."

"I don't believe that." Kisame says stubbornly as he marches over to the couch behind Naruto.

Naruto turns to meet Kisame's stare.

"What do you have to say for yourself?"

Naruto gives a beleaguering smile. "Perhaps you should have let me go outside."


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: **I've received a couple of interesting guesses on what Naruto is. I would highlight an obvious hint for you, but then I'm sure you would figure it out. I like hearing what you think he might be.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Naruto series or any of its characters.

* * *

"Seems that I have been held, in some dreaming state  
A tourist in the waking world, never quite awake  
No kiss, no gentle word could wake me from this slumber  
Until I realize that it was you who held me under

Felt it in my fist, in my feet, in the hollows of my eyelids  
Shaking through my skull, through my spine and down through my ribs

And I could hear the thunder and see the lightning crack  
All around the world was waking, I never could go back  
Cause all the walls of dreaming, they were torn wide open  
And finally it seemed that the spell was broken"

-Florence & The Machine, _Blinding_

* * *

"You won't believe what Sasuke told me." Deidara says to Itachi with a yawn as they stand together outside their bedroom door.

"What, pray tell, did he say?" Itachi queries, smiling fondly in the direction of his lover as he opens the door.

"He stopped by the ward the other day to give me my wallet that I forgot here and told me that children scare him." Deidara informs as he steps into the bedroom.

Itachi continues to smile; his eyelids drooped sleepily as he too enters the bedroom and closes the door shut behind him.

All is quiet. The front door opens and closes, as if all by itself.

It feels good, like freedom. Naruto tilts his head back and inhales a deep breath of air with his eyes closed. With each step, he revels in how good it feels to have his bare feet against the cold, brown dirt. He kneels before a large bowing tree that sits in front of the house and traces the knots and crevices in the wood. He smiles, his eyelashes fluttering as he takes steady breaths. In, out.

He lies down on his back underneath the tree on the cold ground and feels the tensions in his body unwind. He looks up to observe the night sky through the tree branches covered by luscious green leaves.

A police car pulls up into the yard of the house. A tall man dressed in a dark blue police uniform with tan skin and brown hair pulled into a ponytail gets out of the vehicle. He stands with his shoulders back and takes in his surroundings, the morning sun shines down on his handsome face.

The officer brings a hand up over his eyebrows as if he is saluting an individual and squints his eyes. He lowers his hand and his eyebrows rise. He walks over to where Naruto lies asleep under the shade of the tree, dressed in a white T-shirt and blue, paisley pajama pants.

Naruto's eyelashes flutter as he senses as presence standing over him. He looks up at the officer.

"Hello, there." The officer says with furrowed brows. "Uh, what are you…did they make you sleep out here?"

Naruto laughs softly and sits up.

"No, no. You see, sir. They did not want for me to come outside. Yet, to be with nature is a predilection of mine. So I have come outside despite their wishes, such as my nature." He says with a grin.

"I see." The officer replies, his brows remaining furrowed as he offers his hand to Naruto.

Naruto accepts the officer's offer to help him up and they together walk towards the house. Naruto, with noticeable reluctance, opens the front door and they enter the home. Sounds are heard from the kitchen, so that is where they head.

Deidara is by the counter leaning over a jar with a spoon full of sugar. He turns his head when he hears footsteps and drops the spoon into the jar.

"Oh! Naruto? What're you doing with all that dirt on your clothes?"

"I found him sleeping in the front yard." The officer says.

"Naruto." Deidara chides, placing his knuckles on his hips. "Why would you want to sleep in the yard?"

"I have a bond with nature." Naruto replies with a mischievous grin.

The officer frowns.

"Officer Umino, it's good to see you again." Deidara greets with a smile as he goes back to the jar to get the sugar for his tea.

"It's good to see you too, Mr. Uchiha."

The soft thumping of footsteps is heard and Sasuke groggily enters the kitchen dressed in a black T-shirt with the image of a purple grenade on the front and dark wash skinny jeans with his hair a bit messier than usual. As if he took the time to get dressed, but forgot to brush his hair in his sleepy state.

His eyes are glazed with sleep, but as he notices Officer Umino and Naruto he withdraws a breath and straightens up a bit.

"If you don't mind, I'd like to ask Naruto some questions now." Officer Umino says.

Deidara nods his head. He leads the way to the living room and motions to the couch and dining room. The sliding door beyond the dining room opens as Madara and Itachi enter the house engaged in a conversation. They notice Office Umino and come forward into the living room.

"Officer Umino, how are you this morning?" Itachi greets.

"I'm good." Officer Umino replies. "I'm about to ask Naruto here some questions."

"Oh." Itachi's eyebrows rise a bit to this. "Do you mind, Naruto, if I sit in?"

"I could not care less if anyone did." Naruto replies.

Naruto and Officer Umino sit beside each other in front of the television. Deidara and Itachi sit on the other side of the couch to the left of the television. Madara stands behind the couch. Sasuke enters the room with a glass of orange juice, looks around, decides that something interesting must be happening, and sits beside Deidara.

Officer Umino begins, "How old are you?"

"I haven't the slightest idea." Naruto replies carelessly.

Umino raises a brow. "You have no clue what your age is?"

"What is the importance of age?" Naruto queries with a wry grin.

"What is your last name?"

"I don't recall."

"You don't remember that either?"

"No, I do not. Sir, when I answer you, must you question my reply? Do you believe that I am lying to you?"

Officer Umino inhales a breath.

"Do you have a home, a place to go to?"

"I am…a traveler. The world is my home."

"So no permanent home?"

"No, sir."

"Where are your parents?"

"With the earth."

"As in, they're travelers too?"

"No, sir."

"As in…" Officer Umino appears to be thinking, mulling over Naruto's words in his head. "As in, they have passed away?"

"Yes, sir."

Officer Umino feels a headache coming already.

"Did you become homeless because of their deaths?"

"No, sir. They were still very much alive when I left."

Everyone is very intrigued to learn more about Naruto, this mysterious boy. They all lean forward to learn more, eager to add on to the _"Naruto"_ file in their minds.

"Did they abuse you?"

"No, sir."

"Then what?"

"Hm?" Naruto appears to be uncomfortable, if not a bit perturbed at this point.

"What made you leave your family?"

Naruto's lips part and he bows his head slightly. His eyes are wide and it appears that he is holding his breath. Suddenly his facial expression contorts into an angry one.

"I do not wish to answer any more questions. No more."

The room gets darker, as if the sun has gone down a few inches outside. Sasuke notices that beyond the blinds that cover the large windows in the room there is a mysterious dark something covering the windows outside, shielding those inside from natural light. The fluorescents keep the others from noticing, except of course for Madara who notices everything.

"Just one more, son." Umino says in a tired manner. "Do you have any sort of mental illness?"

Naruto wrinkles his nose. "I am not crazy."

Officer Umino rubs his temple and stands. "Alright, I'll be going then. Take care of yourself, Naruto." He leaves and the others are left with their minds reeling from the experience.

"Naruto, why don't you go change?" Itachi suggests.

Naruto gets up and goes upstairs without a word.

Itachi requests to Deidara that they speak in the garden for a moment, so they both leave the living area and eventually exit the house through the sliding door. Madara goes upstairs; he is a professor that teaches many online classes. So he spends a lot of time in his room.

Sasuke sits alone in the quiet house on the couch, deep in thought. His eyes are lidded and downcast. In his mind a slideshow of Naruto's face plays along with the audio of his voice.

Seeing these images or better yet seeing the boy himself sends Sasuke into a lulled, yet eager state. Awaiting for any demand the strange, ethereal boy may come up with.

Sasuke exhales and kneels his head in his hands just as Naruto comes down the staircase and enters the room, appearing discontent. He looks around the room and then over to Sasuke with an air of disapproval. Sasuke lifts his head and stares up at Naruto with half mesmerized, half curious eyes.

"What is it?" he queries softly.

Naruto's lips part, but before he can say anything both Itachi and Deidara enter the home through the sliding door, appearing as if they both have something to say.

"Naruto." Itachi says.

Naruto's eyes are wary as they focus on Itachi's face. Itachi comes forward a bit. Naruto continues to stand very still.

"Naruto, you have no home correct?"

"Yes, sir." Naruto replies slowly.

"Please, stay here with us-"

"Sir!" Naruto interrupts sharply, his eyes wide.

"We have a couple spare rooms; you are free to have whichever one you like. " Itachi continues to try and persuade Naruto, his eyes revealing an emotion other than generosity.

"Sir, this is very kind of you." Naruto says, his own wide blue eyes revealing desperation. "Yet, I must say I am not accustomed to a life such as yours. I am a traveler as I said before. This life, your life. It is not meant for me."

"Nonsense!" Deidara says, his brows deeply furrowed. "I can't just let you leave to live on the streets all alone. You're just a kid."

Naruto still appears hesitant. Deidara turns sharply to face Sasuke, urging him with his eyes to join in.

Sasuke stands. "Yes." He says sincerely. "Please stay."

Naruto's lips part as he takes in a breath. His gaze travels amongst the faces in the room.

He furrows his brows and turns his head to the right. "Alright."


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Naruto series or any of its characters.

* * *

"Tell the swine  
We will make it out alive  
There's a note in the pages of a book  
So sleep tonight  
We'll sleep dreamlessly this time  
When we awake we'll know that everything's alright

Sing to me about the end of the world  
End of these hammers and needles for you

Hold on to the world we all remember fighting for  
There's still strength left in us yet  
Hold on to the world we all remember dying for  
There's still hope left in it yet"

-Flyleaf, _Arise_

* * *

Back and forth.

Naruto spends his first day as "part of the family" pacing throughout the house. He does so fluidly with a frown. Sasuke watches him in a way he assumes is discreet.

Sasuke finally grows tired of watching Naruto pace. Though said boy does make pacing look like dancing. His steps are fluid, light, and graceful. Much like a ballet dancer. With every turn his feet leave the floor and his arms move about in the air. Watching this enhanced version of pacing for four hours does get tiresome though. So, Sasuke comes up with something more fun to do.

"Naruto?"

A head full of thick, messy blonde hair whips around and unnerving blue eyes gaze in Sasuke's direction.

Sasuke swallows a wavering breath. "Would you like to see the garden?"

Naruto appears to soak in Sasuke's query. A sweet smile appears upon his face. Sasuke smiles a small, almost shy smile in return.

"This way."

As Sasuke turns and heads for the sliding door, feeling Naruto follow behind him, the brunette furrows his brows. Oh how his friends would tease him if they knew that a boy he had just met made him feel shy. After all he is Sasuke Uchiha. He is not a shy person.

He opens the sliding door and crosses into the garden. Naruto squints at the door, but then eventually also comes into the garden. Sasuke slides the door closed.

Naruto walks past the eggplants, cabbage, collards, and squash. Past the vibrant Amaryllis, thriving King Cups, florid Oak Geraniums, ornate Rush, effulgent Tansies, and bountiful Wallflowers. He stops in front a shabby patch of shriveled, dead plants.

"Pathetic, isn't it?" Sasuke says as he comes up to stand beside Naruto.

"Mm." Naruto kneels down and caresses the dirt.

Sasuke watches with an appreciative gaze. Naruto truly does love nature.

"This is Deidara's part of the garden. I don't know why he bothers. Any plant he touches dies."

"Mm." Naruto smiles. Though Sasuke is not sure if Naruto is smiling about what he said or to himself about something unknown.

"I'll be right back." Sasuke turns and heads for a shed in a far corner of the yard.

When he returns with gardening tools in his hands, he is startled to see Deidara's part of the garden in full bloom.

"Wha-" He looks at Naruto. "How did this happen?"

"How else do you assume it to transpire? I brought them back to life." Naruto says with smile as he strokes a Red Pink.

Now that the garden is alive again, you can clearly make out what flower is what. Cinquefoils, because yellow is Deidara's favorite color. Gilly-Flowers, because he likes the way it smells. Imperial Lilies, because he thinks the flower is neat looking. Red Pinks because he thinks the flower is pretty. Yarrow, because the shape of the flower fascinates him. Deidara chose his flowers in a much different fashion than the other Uchiha men, whom choose flowers by the meaning behind the flower.

"That's not normal, Naruto."

"Your point?" Naruto laughs, his smile growing in size.

Sasuke stares for a moment then finds himself smiling as well.

"I…have plans to go out with my friends tonight. Do you want to come?"

Naruto tilts his head as he gazes at the plants with a thoughtful expression. "I do."

* * *

"Hey!"

A tan boy with short, messy brown hair and avid brown eyes throws himself onto Sasuke, wrapping his arms around the chuckling boy dramatically.

"Are you ready to go?" he asks, releasing his grip.

"Yeah. Is there room in your van for one more?"

Sasuke motions to the staircase, where Naruto sits. Naruto smiles amicably.

"Oh." The boy grins insidiously. "Dude, have you forgotten what my van looks like? The entire Mediterranean Sea could fit in that thing." He exclaims, lifting his arms up into the air.

"I bet it could." Sasuke says as he turns to Naruto. "Naruto, this is Kiba."

Naruto stands and walks closer over to the two other boys. "Hello." Naruto says enthusiastically with a white, toothy smile.

Kiba latches himself on Naruto and ruffles the already very messy blonde mop, Naruto laughs. The obnoxious sound of a car horn is heard and a female's voice shouts, "Hey! Get your asses out here!"

"Uh oh, Sakura's pissed. Let's get going." Kiba says as he rolls his eyes and heads for the door.

They pile into a large red van with five other teenagers already inside. There are two rows of back seats. There is plenty of room for eight people in this van. It is practically a small bus. Sasuke scoots beside a girl with ivory blonde hair. Naruto takes a seat beside Sasuke."Took you long enough, what were you doing? Fucking?" A girl in the front passenger seat with short pink hair queries with feigned anger as she wrinkles her nose at Kiba as he slides into the driver seat.

"No, Madame. Not at all. I was merely being introduced to that handsome fellow over there." Kiba twists in his seat and points to Naruto.

The girl shifts her gaze to Naruto and her eyebrows rise. "Oh!" She smiles. "Hi there."

"It's too late now, Sakura. He already knows what you're really like now." The girl beside Sasuke says with a grin as Kiba starts the van.

Sakura's smile transforms into a frown and she says comically, "He must die then."

"You really do talk weird, Naruto. Who actually says felicity? Felicity. What does that even mean?" Kiba chats with Naruto animatedly.

"I suppose it is not as common a word nowadays." Naruto laughs.

"As compared to when? Dude, you act like you're from the 18th century or something."

"I-"

"Let's go in here!" Ino points and snickers at the shop they all stand before. A large poster of a busty, redheaded woman is in one of the display windows. She is nude, with tassels on her large breasts and bold print covering her nether regions.

Hinata, a girl with long black hair and rosy cheeks laughs softly along with Sakura.

"That lady is not wearing any clothes." Naruto says incredulously.

The males in the group snort.

"You're cute, Naruto." Sakura says.

"Thank you."

They head into the shop. Which is full of sex toys, porn, music, books, and posters.

The teenagers roam around the store, pointing and laughing. Most try to urge Naruto to join in on the fun, but he simply smiles at them and looks away. Preferring to stand quietly in the corner behind the poster of the woman with tassels on her breasts.

Sasuke frowns. He can't help but feel jealous. Is it just his imagination or is Naruto more benevolent with his friends then with him? What had he done? When Naruto speaks to Sasuke, he is either reticent or speaks as if there is something else on his mind and Sasuke is distracting him from a more important task. Sasuke decides that he has to know what the problem is, he has to know why Naruto is so cold towards him.

He walks over to stand beside Naruto.

"Hey, Naruto." Sasuke says in a low voice, barely above a whisper.

"Hm?" Naruto flickers his gaze to Sasuke with bored eyes.

Sasuke doesn't quite know how to ask the question. "You, uh, you seem to warm up to my friends more than you do to me. Is there…is there any reason for that?" Sasuke withdraws a breath; he'll just have to put up with sounding childish. At least he'll be getting information in exchange for him embarrassing himself.

There is a silence between them. Naruto looks up at the ceiling.

"I get a vibe from you."

Sasuke furrows his brows. "A vibe? What kind of vibe?"

Naruto gives him a hard look.

"I really want to know."

Naruto exhales. "From you, I sense that you want something from me. Something I cannot give you." He grimaces and walks forward down the aisle, out of Sasuke's sight.

Sasuke, very much confused, watches this take place and makes no move to follow after the aberrant boy that has captured his conserved affections.

The teenagers exit the store and begin to continue down the sidewalk in the direction of a favored restaurant.

"Wait, where's Naruto?" Kiba queries, looking about for the blonde boy.

Everyone looks around, Naruto is nowhere in sight.

"Is he still in the store?" Sakura ponders.

Sasuke, concerned, heads back into the store in search of Naruto. He even checks the restroom. Naruto is not to be found. He joins the group on the sidewalk.

"He's not in there. I'm going to look for him. You guys go ahead."

"Are you sure?" Kiba asks with furrowed brows. "Do you want me to come with you?"

"No, it's fine. He probably just got bored of the store. I don't think it was his thing. Go ahead, I'll find him." With this, he turns and heads in the opposite direction down the sidewalk.

After rounding several corners and still not seeing Naruto, Sasuke heads back towards the store he and his friends had previously been in. He plans on checking to see if Naruto went inside any of the stores beside it.

He rounds a corner and hears something that makes him pause in his steps. A woman's scream.

He looks around. From what he can see, he is the only person outside in this area. Then he hears more; pleading.

"Please, please! Just let me go!"

Sobbing.

"I'll give you my money."

Sasuke hurries in the direction of the voice and comes to a vacant lot between two buildings. He sees a young woman with long dark hair and large brown eyes full of fear, cornered by a man with unruly orange hair. He is grinning wickedly at her with his arms extended, allowing no escape. Sasuke is about to intervene when the man stops in his tracks. The man shudders and falls backwards onto his back, out cold. The woman shrieks and runs off into the night.

Sasuke's head turns from watching the woman dash down the sidewalk, back over to the man. His hand moves to his pocket for his cell phone. He is distracted from this task though when he notices Naruto standing over the unconscious fiend. Sasuke hurries over to Naruto's side.

"Naruto? What are you doing?"

Naruto at first says nothing. He glares down at the body on the ground.

"This is all I can do." He finally says, barely above a whisper.

Sasuke looks from Naruto, to the man.

"You did this?"

"Every day, every hour, through out every decade. It continuously happens." Naruto buries his face in his hands.

"Naruto?" Sasuke gently places a hand on Naruto's upper arm.

Naruto wrenches away and faces Sasuke tearfully.

"People have not changed. Nor will they ever."


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Naruto series or any of its characters.

* * *

"So I look in your direction,  
But you pay me no attention, do you?  
I know you don't listen to me.  
'cause you say you see straight through me, don't you?"

-Coldplay, _Shiver_

* * *

It is noon on a Sunday. Naruto plays with the sliding door, sliding it back and forth. Sasuke sits in the living room watching a Ghost Hunters marathon. After what happened that night out with his friends, Sasuke has decided that Naruto must have been through something traumatizing. Since that night he has tried to give Naruto space, though doing so is very difficult since the boy seems to pull Sasuke towards him. Sasuke is willing to do what is best for Naruto though.

Deidara enters the room from the kitchen with his car keys in one hand.

"Hey you guys." He says, smiling at Naruto who falters in playing with the sliding door. "I'm going into town to get the ingredients for Minestrone. Wanna come along?"

"Sure." Sasuke replies. He looks to Naruto who appears to be thinking.

He smiles and nods, walking towards Deidara.

They all get into the car and head into town. Once inside the store, the first thing they all notice is a woman trying to calm down her two shouting children, both running around her in circles. Occasionally pulling on her skirt and then dashing away from her grasp. They appear to be around three and four. Both with curly blonde hair and dark brown eyes.

"Just calm down!" The woman says, trailing her hands down her face wearily. "Please."

The two children both pause and gaze in the direction of the three males. Then they bolt forward, latching onto Naruto's legs.

"Oh!" the woman hurries forward. "I'm so sorry!"

She tugs on the children's arms, they scream shrilly and refuse to let go.

She smiles weakly up at them. "I'm so sorry about this Deidara."

"Its fine, I don't think Naruto minds."

The woman smiles and looks at Naruto. "Oh, hello. So your name is Naruto. You're a friend Sasuke's?"

Naruto furrows his brows but Sasuke speaks before the blonde. "He is."

"Would you like for me to watch them for you?" Naruto queries.

The woman looks at him surprised. "Would you? That would be so much help. I'd actually be able to get something done."

Naruto smiles and nods.

Deidara gets a cart. "That's very nice of you, Naruto."

Naruto sits on the bench, the little boy climbs onto his lap. The girl climbs onto the bench and faces her brother. They begin to talk to each other, apparently in a little fantasy world.

Sasuke sits beside Naruto and awkwardly observes the scene. Deidara goes off to do his shopping.

"So, you like kids?"

Naruto smiles, "Yes."

Sasuke's eyes flicker from Naruto's face to the children. "They seem to like you, too."

There is silence between them both with the sounds of the children mumbling amongst each other and the shoppers bustling about.

"I'm…I'm not too good with kids. It's their eyes. It feels like they see right through me."

"In a way, they do see right through you." Naruto says; his eyes downcast. "Children are very sensitive, they see the world much divergently then an adult."

"These kids must have seen something good in you."

Naruto smiles. Sasuke smiles in reaction to Naruto's smile. He wishes to tell Naruto how much smiling suits him, but knows that it probably would be best if he didn't.

About ten minutes go by and Deidara shows up with his purchases. They wait for the woman to finish her shopping and pry the children from Naruto. They exit the store and separate in the parking lot, the children wave goodbye to Naruto. Deidara coos at Naruto for how cute his being good with children is.

Once they are back at the house, Deidara begins to make the soup. Sasuke sits at the island and watches. Outside, the sun is low in sky. It will soon be nighttime.

"I'm going to show Naruto how to use the shower by himself."

Sasuke almost chokes on his drink.

"What?"

"Well, he needs to learn. He's a big boy."

"Don't blame me when we have another broken shower and everyone has to use the master bathroom."

Deidara furrows his brows and pouts.

"Have some faith in him, Sasuke." He turns to face Sasuke, one hand on the counter top the other on his hip. "I believe that he's really smart. You can see it in his eyes, how intelligent he is. And do you hear how he talks?"

"Yeah."

"He's a smart cookie." With his point made, Deidara leaves the kitchen and rounds up Naruto. Instructing Sasuke to watch the soup.

About eight minutes later Deidara reappears in the kitchen. He walks up to the stove and stirs the soup.

"Hey, Sasuke."

"Yeah?"

"Did you see my garden?"

Sasuke makes a small sound and nods.

"Isn't that amazing?"

"It is."

Deidara faces Sasuke. "How does something like that happen?"

"Naruto." Sasuke replies matter-of-factly, taking a sip of his soda.

Deidara furrows his brows. "Huh?"

"Naruto brought it back to life." Sasuke replies dully, as if it was obvious.

"When?"

"Yesterday afternoon."

Deidara's eyes widen and he plants his hands on the island. "That's magic!"

Sasuke raises a brow to this statement.

Deidara chuckles. "Sasuke. You know that's not normal. To just bring dead plants back to life in one afternoon."

"In three minutes." Sasuke says, he eyes downcast on his soda.

"It's not normal." Deidara repeats.

"That's what I said to him." Sasuke says with a smirk.

"Sasuke, why are you acting so nonchalant about this?" Deidara exclaims with a smile and furrowed brows as he waves his hands about in the air.

Sasuke continues to stare at his drink as he realizes what might be a fault of his. He has realized that he is not reacting the way he probably should. Naruto magically made dead plants come to life. Plants that were if not a lost cause would take weeks of nurturing to bring back to life.

Deidara grins rollickingly, "I think you're blinded by his good looks."

Sasuke looks up, his eyes widened. Quickly he composes himself. "Shut up, Deidara."

Deidara turns back to the stove, smiling. "I'm telling you." He says as he stirs. "It's magic."

Sasuke rolls his eyes. "Of course you think it's magic."

Deidara looks at Sasuke, brows furrowed. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Sasuke smirks, "Nothing."

Deidara frowns and stops stirring. "Is this about me being blonde?"

"You said it, I didn't."

Deidara's furrowed brows deepen. He turns back to the soup and decides to ignore Sasuke. Sasuke's smirk grows and he opens up a magazine. Little time passes when Deidara huffs and turns to Sasuke.

"You're a kid, Sasuke. Don't you believe in magic?"

"I'm seventeen."

Deidara throws his hands in the air. "If you don't believe in magic then how else can you explain my garden? The poor thing was deader than a doorknob!"

At this, Sasuke is a bit persuaded. He thinks of all the unusual things he has seen occur when Naruto is around. The wrecked shower, the appliances temporarily not working, that criminal passing out for no apparent reason, the garden coming back to life. When Sasuke thinks about it, he realizes that Naruto has not denied having anything to do with those happenings. Even Naruto's actions are strange. He eats very little, sleeps in the yard, is confounded by most modern technology, and speaks as if he is from another time.

Sasuke sighs and whirls around in his seat to look out the kitchen window. For some reason he feels that boy could sprout wings and start flying and it would not bother him or make him think Naruto any less attractive. It would simply add to his character that attracts Sasuke.

"You're smiling." Deidara says in a sing-song voice.

Sasuke comes to the moment and realizes that indeed, he is smiling. "Your point?"

"You never smile." Deidara says with a gentle smile of his own.

Sasuke is about to correct Deidara, for he smiles quite often, when he realizes that in fact Deidara is never in the room or on the receiving end of one of Sasuke's smiles. Rarely do his friends even catch a glimpse of such a scarcity. Lately though, in the presence of Naruto, Sasuke has found himself doing what one does when they are happy. So, Sasuke looks out the window once again to observe several birds fly by, Naruto makes him happy.

Naruto appears in the kitchen entry way. Sasuke turns around in his seat, his heart beats rabidly. Naruto's eyes flicker to Sasuke. His brows furrow as if he is bothered. He goes to sit on the opposite side of the island across from Sasuke. He gazes at Sasuke adamantly.

"Please do stop that."

Sasuke inhales and smirks at Naruto. "Stop what?" he queries tauntingly.

Naruto wrinkles his nose. "Do not tease me. You very well know what."

Deidara laughs softly from his spot by the stove. "You two are cute."


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Naruto series or any of its character.

* * *

"Here we go again  
I kinda wanna be more than friends  
So take it easy on me  
I'm afraid  
You're never satisfied

I do it every time  
You're killin' me now  
And I won't be denied by you  
The animal inside of you

Oh oh  
I want some more  
Oh oh  
What are you waiting for?  
Take a bite of my heart tonight"

-Neon Trees, _Animal_

* * *

"Sasuke!"

Turning away from his locker, said boy see's a shock of pink hair and green eyes before he is collided into and pulled into a hug.

"Sakura." Sasuke says as he pulls the girl off of him.

Sakura laughs. "Can you do me a favor?"

Sasuke raises a brow. "Depends."

"Well, as you know, my birthday is this weekend. My parents don't want a bunch of teenagers in the house and the yard is too small for a bunch chairs and a table for snacks. But you have that fire pit with those benches and tons of space. So, please?"

Sasuke doesn't saying anything for a few moments, wanting to torture her a little bit. "Alright."

Sakura squeals and makes to hug him again but he backs up to let her know that a hug is a no go. "Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you so much."

* * *

Naruto lies with his eyes closed on a patch of grass in the backyard, enjoying the sensation of the sun on his skin. He senses someone approaching and recognizes the rhythm of the footsteps. His eyelashes flutter, allowing him to watch Sasuke sit beside him. Naruto turns his head to meet Sasuke's gaze.

Sasuke smiles softly. "Hey."

Naruto says nothing and instead waits for Sasuke to explain his presence. Sasuke gets the hint.

"Sakura's birthday party is tonight, it's going to be here. I was hoping you'd hang out with us."

He pauses in hope of Naruto saying something in reply; Naruto simply stares up at him.

"Everyone really likes you. They think you're great."

Naruto looks away. Sasuke's facial expression evolves into a neutral one, though his eyes reveal that he is anything but. He slowly gets up and heads into the house to begin preparing for the party.

Naruto lies with furrowed brows, disconcerted by Sasuke's actions. He is aware that Sasuke is feeling a need for him. Wanting him, drawn to him. Naruto exhales through his nose. He has attempted to verbally warn Sasuke several times. Sasuke knows what Naruto means when he tells Sasuke to stop, but it appears that Sasuke no longer cares. Naruto wonders if Sasuke knows how much distress this causes him. Sasuke, he is getting too close, Naruto decides. If Naruto cannot convince Sasuke to back off, then Naruto will keep his distance.

* * *

The party is in progress. The teenagers are around the fire pit with a small fire lit up, sitting on the wooden benches that surround it. They snack on chips, hamburgers, and marshmallows previously held over the fire.

Naruto resides in the living room with Deidara who is watching television and messing around on his laptop. It is quiet except for the sound of the television until Deidara huffs and sets his laptop aside.

"Why don't you join them?" he queries with furrowed brows.

"I am not one for crowds."

Deidara frowns. "You are a teenager and it is a Saturday night. You should be out in the woods having bonfires and doing unmentionable things."

"I am an old soul." Naruto says with grin.

There is silence once again, with Naruto staring straight ahead and Deidara glaring at Naruto with fiery determination in his eyes.

"Get your bum out there."

Naruto stubbornly does not move for a few moments, he turns his head to look at Deidara and sees the look in Deidara's eyes, he sighs and gets up.

When Naruto gets to the group, he can feel the energy that is pouring from the teenagers. He grins amicably and waves. Everyone looks up with happy, laughing eyes. They greet him and invite him to sit down. Naruto takes a seat beside Hinata, whom is the barrier between him and Sasuke.

Ino leans forward once Naruto is seated. "So are you going to play?"

Naruto's eyebrows rise. "Play what?"

"Truth or dare." Ino replies with a smile. "Though is seems more like a game of dare only." She laughs.

"Are you going to play?" Sakura queries, bouncing in her seat with a tiara on her head.

"I do very much enjoy games." Naruto says with a smile.

"Alright! I'll take that as a yes!" Ino says. "What are your rules?"

Everyone leans forward. Naruto tilts his head. "My rules?"

"Yeah, like what you won't do. No stripping? No kissing? You know."

"I would rather not do anything too intimate."

"No kissing?" Ino asks, not quite sure what Naruto meant by nothing too intimate.

"No kissing."

"Poor Kiba." Sakura laughs. Kiba tosses a marshmallow at her; it lands in the fire and melts.

They begin playing; Shikamaru is dared to shove his hand up Ino's shirt, under the bra. Being the very smart individual he is he puts his hand up the back of her shirt, up the back of the bra. Kiba is dared to rub his clothed crotch in a girl's face. He is very reluctant to do it. Ino refuses to let him do it to her. He refuses to do it to Hinata. So, Sakura is the lucky girl that has to hold her breath and let Kiba do his thing.

Hinata is dared to fake an orgasm; she does a very good job of doing so. Chouji is dared to dance to _Party in the U.S.A_. Sakura is dared to take off her bra and hug every guy, which she does.

Sakura turns off the music. "I dare Naruto to sing a song."

Naruto smiles. "What kind of song?"

"Doesn't matter, I just want to hear your pretty voice."

Naruto eyes shine with mischief. His words come out hauntingly slow and soft. His voice is soothing, yet chilling.

"_Oh fay, what is that thing call'd light_

_Oh fay, what is that thing call'd light_

_Which I can ne'er enjoy_

_What are these blessings of the fight_

_O tell, tell your poor blind boy"_

By the time he is finished, most of the teenagers are giggling and swaying.

"That was great, Naruto." Sakura says while grinning.

Naruto grins back her. There is a silence, except for a little bit of quiet laughter with everyone looking around at each other. Sakura jumps up from her seat and claps.

"I say we play Hide and Seek! Sasuke, you're it!" with this said everyone scrambles. Most run into the woods. One blur of a person, most likely Kiba, pulls Sasuke's shirt from his body.

Sasuke tumbles onto the ground, when he looks up. Only he and Naruto remain.

"They completely lost their minds." He says as he observes his lack of a shirt.

Naruto laughs. "It is good for an individual to take part in something diverting once in a while."

"Well, how about you help me find them?"

Naruto feeling playful, yet cautious smiles down at Sasuke who is still kneeling on the ground.

"No, I believe I will stay here."

Sasuke raises a brow. "What? Are you afraid of the woods?"

"No." Naruto laughs.

"Then what's the problem? I thought you said you enjoyed playing games."

"I do."

Sasuke smirks. "You think you won't be able to find anyone."

Naruto furrows his brows. "Are…are you challenging me?"

Sasuke chuckles, gets up, and approaches Naruto. Naruto becomes rigid. Do to the close proximity Sasuke has to lean down a bit so that there is eye contact between them, though he and Naruto are close in height. Naruto being only slightly shorter than he.

"Perhaps."

He backs away and walks into the woods, in search of his friends and shirt. Naruto's eyes narrow and he follows after him.

Soon after their entering the woods, despite it being nighttime, they are successful in catching a few of the lighthearted adolescents separately. Naruto, after tagging Ino and watching her return back the benches, hears rustling. He grins and turns in the direction of where he knows one the teenagers to be. He and Kiba make eye contact, Kiba whips around and runs deeper into the woods, Naruto makes after him.

Sasuke stands looking around aggravated that he is still shirtless and that he can barely see in the dark. He spots Kiba beyond some trees, running quickly. He knows that Kiba must have his shirt, so he heads in the direction of where he believes Kiba to be.

Sasuke squints; he can see a body moving quickly in front of him. Believing it to be Kiba, he rushes forward and latches onto the person, throwing them against a tree. Gently though, so as to not harm his friend. He presses forward and wraps his arms around the tree. Giving his friend no room to escape.

"Alright, fun's over. Give me back my shirt, idiot."

"I assure you, I do not have province of your shirt."

Sasuke loosens his hold. "Naruto?"

"That is I. And I must say, what outstanding skills you have. I bet that in war, you would be a most formidable foe."

Sasuke laughs. "Are you teasing me?"

"You are lucky I do not put you on your rear end. For I could have caught him and gotten your shirt back for you. Then I would not have to bear with this."

"Wha-" Sasuke realizes what Naruto means. His shirtless body is still pressed against Naruto. Sasuke almost backs away, but he decides that he can use this moment to his advantage.

"Why does it you bother you so much?"

"Does modern society not relish in the respect of personal space?" Naruto replies with wide blue eyes that glow in the dark and a sarcastic smile.

Sasuke still makes no action to move away, Naruto wishes to pinch him for he is becoming very uncomfortable. The playful energy from earlier is wearing away and he is becoming aware of the fact that not only is Sasuke's body pressed against his, but Sasuke is shirtless. Naruto knows that a shirtless man should not bother him, but seeing Sasuke without a top does indeed bother him and he is not sure why. He looks into Sasuke's dark eyes. Sasuke appears to be thinking very hard about something while facing Naruto.

Naruto wishes Sasuke would snap out of this daze and back off, for he is not enjoying the feelings that are assaulting him. But as he looks up at Sasuke's face, he realizes that this is the first time he has really, really looked at him. He is not one to lie to himself and fully recognizes Sasuke to be handsome. Naruto's heart beats fast and he becomes aggravated with himself. He is still at a lost for the name of his ailment. A queasiness and warmth.

"What're you doing?"

Naruto pulls his head back and realizes that he had been standing on the tips of his toes a bit, getting a closer look at Sasuke's face.

"I-"

Sasuke chuckles and shakes his head. "Do you realize how often we ask you what you're doing?"

Naruto, thankful for Sasuke being distracted, laughs softly as well. "I suppose it is true." As he says this, his eyes stay focused on Sasuke's face.

"Either that or we're asking you where you're going."

Naruto smiles.

Sasuke notices Naruto's change in demeanor. He appears startled and mystified.

"What's wrong?"

A strong gush of wind flows by and a big, wet leaf slaps Naruto in the face. Sasuke chuckles and pulls it off of him. Naruto's lips are parted, he's eyes are wide, his brows are raised, and the side of his face along with a few locks of hair are wet.

Sasuke smiles and wipes at the water. "If I had a shirt this would be easier."

Naruto thinks that if only Sasuke would release him, he could wipe his face himself. But he is also touched by Sasuke's benevolence. Sasuke steps away to release Naruto, Naruto steps forward and an expression as though he is in pain crosses his face. Naruto looks down, as does Sasuke, Sasuke notices that Naruto is barefoot and has brushed up against a plant with thorns. Which slices at his ankles.

Before Naruto is aware of what is happening, Sasuke has him scooped up into his arms, over the patch of pain inducing plants. He sets the boy down and once Naruto's feet touch the ground, he sharply looks to Sasuke's face in bewilderment.

"What on earth would make you do that for?" he queries.

"What would make you run about in the woods barefoot?" Sasuke retorts.

Feeling blood trickle down his ankle Naruto crouches down to inspect his wound. Sasuke crouches down as well.

"Don't touch it." Sasuke warns.

"Please do restrain this feigned concern." Naruto says with an irritated glance.

"Feigned? Naruto, I promise you that nothing I do when I am around you is fake or put on."

Naruto looks away, but Sasuke can tell that Naruto is still reluctant to believe him. Sasuke leans forward.

"I…I don't know what you've been through and I have no right to know unless you want to tell me. I'm not a bad person, Naruto. I don't want to hurt you. I care about you, very much."

Naruto turns his head back to face Sasuke. He mulls over Sasuke's words in his head. He wants to believe Sasuke, very much so. He has not trusted anyone in a very long time. The ailment is still there, warming up his insides and making his mind become unfocused.

"How can I believe you?" Naruto whispers.

Sasuke smiles. "That's up to you."

A rustling occurs in the woods. Naruto is not disturbed, but Sasuke is.

"We should pro-"

Naruto moves onto his knees and collapses forward onto Sasuke. As if he simply has temporarily lost control of his limbs and has gone limp. He closes his eyes and grips Sasuke's upper arm, his lips gently press against Sasuke's. Sasuke at first reacts by widening his eyes and becoming very still. Then he wraps his arms around Naruto's waist and gently presses back. Naruto is the first to pull away, quickly. His distress is evident in his eyes as he stands gazing down on Sasuke.

He shakes his head. "I fear you should not have said that."

With this said he turns and dashes off in the direction of the house. Leaving Sasuke alone in the woods to ponder what had just occurred. The sounds of the insects and birds tell him that he is alone in the woods and that Naruto has left.

Sasuke quickly gets up runs as fast as he can blindly in the dark, occasionally tripping. He eventually comes to the benches where he sees his friends sitting. They all look up at him with furrowed brows.

"Dude, what did you do?" Kiba queries.

"Don't ruin my party, Sasuke." Sakura says softly.

"Where is he?"

In response to Sasuke's question, they all peer in the direction of the garden. Sasuke quickly hurries to round the side of the house and sees Naruto crouched in front of Deidara's part of the garden.

"Naruto?"

"Please, let me be." Naruto says.

Sasuke stands in silence and gazes at the forlorn Naruto. He decides that Naruto needs to know how he feels about him. That is probably why Naruto is so upset, because he kissed Sasuke without knowing how Sasuke felt about him.

"Naruto." Sasuke begins. "I think you should know how I feel about you."

Naruto looks up with furrowed brows, but says nothing. Sasuke looks away, feeling a bit nervous.

"I feel very deeply for you. I want to make you happy. Just being near you makes me happy. You've made me feel emotions I doubted actually existed, do to my lack of ever experiencing them. I don't know if it is love that I am feeling, but its close."

Sasuke exhales and reluctantly looks to Naruto. He is quite surprised to see a very angry Naruto, complete with furrowed brows and wrinkled nose. His blue eyes blazing in the dark.

"Love?" Naruto says in a low tone.

He stands up and approaches Sasuke, gazing at Sasuke as if he is a fool.

"There is no such thing as love, only lust."

"Do you say this as someone who only believes in what they can see and feel?" Sasuke asks, slightly offended.

"Love is an aspersion, a downright fabricated parody. Lust, my parents and elders warned me of it. Therefore I knew it to be to be real. From personal exposure I've recognized lust to be a desolate emotion that turns people into animals. Yes, lust I do believe in. I have seen it lurking in the shadows. I have felt neither and I can assure you I never will. Do not be a fool. Love is only a fairytale." With this said Naruto turns around and moves onward into the house. Once again, leaving behind a taken aback Sasuke.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: **Just to let you know, Naruto has never intentionally made an effort to keep what he is a secret. He just so far hasn't felt the need to flat out explain himself.

**Playlist: **Tell Your Story Walking-Deb Talan, Set Free-Katie Gray

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Naruto series or any of its characters.

* * *

Naruto lies on his stomach on the floor donning a thoughtful expression. In the space between the living room and dining room, Deidara and Itachi dance. Deidara in his scrubs and Itachi wearing dress pants and a white button down shirt with the first couple of buttons undone, only socks on their feet.

Naruto watches and tilts his head. In his mind he envisions his parents. His bored, temperamental mother that kept the house in order. She never complained and always scolded him if he himself complained. Her long, wavy red hair that she always wore up in a bun much to his father's displeasure and soft, thin hands.

His father, a lawyer that stayed at the office until late in the night. He was a well-groomed man, with thick blonde hair and blue eyes. Traits his son had inherited. His father was a handsome, sensible man. His parents never stopped moving. They were always doing something. They never danced, though. Rarely did they even sincerely smile.

Naruto's eyelids droop and he looks away, saddened by the memories. It made him want to laugh at himself, laugh like his mother did; acrimoniously. Thinking about his parents always depressed him. They may not have been as affectionate as the families he sees today, but they were good honest people and they cared about him. Thinking about them made him think about what he had become.

Naruto sits up and exhales, shaking his head as if to shake the unpleasant thoughts from his head. He tells himself what he always tells himself, that this is how it was meant to be.

He glances at Sasuke whom sits on the couch with his back to the dancing duo. He is reading a book and minding his own business. Naruto wrinkles his nose, irritated. It is Sasuke's fault that he is being so nostalgic. That obtuse boy and his ludicrous babblings of love.

Deidara and Itachi part. Itachi excuses himself and heads towards the hallway that leads to the master bedroom. Deidara wipes his brow with his arm and smiles. He turns to look out the sliding doors and takes note of all the stars in the clear night sky. His gaze drifts to his part of garden. His smile grows and he whirls around and approaches Naruto, despite the boy's aura.

He kneels down, takes Naruto hands and pulls him up. Once the younger blonde is on his feet, Deidara releases one of the tan hands and twirls Naruto around. Sasuke looks up from his book and raises a brow. Deidara can be fearless sometimes. Naruto has been moping the entire week since Sasuke's little confession.

Deidara dips Naruto and then quickly pulls him up. Despite his dizziness, Naruto remains graceful and stays upright.

"Naruto, Naruto, Naruto." Deidara says, releasing the boy.

Naruto glances at Deidara and walks around to sit on the couch. Leaning his arms on the headrest as he tilts his head and stares at Deidara inquiringly.

"Yes?"

"Do you know magic?"

Naruto laughs softly as Deidara also comes around to sit on the couch beside Naruto. Naruto corrects his position and looks to Deidara.

"What would make you ask me something like that?"

"Well, first of all I hear that you are the one that magically brought my dead garden back to life in only one day. Second, I can hope to distract you from this mood you've been in for the past few days." Deidara says with a playful smile.

Naruto leans back and looks up at the skylights on the high ceiling.

"I would have never really thought to label it magic, but I suppose that is what it is."

Deidara leans forward, eyes slightly wider as he realizes that he being informed of something very interesting.

"So you can do magic?"

"That depends on what you think magic is." Naruto replies.

Sasuke has already marked his page and closed the book he was reading. He listens to Naruto as he admits he is not your average adolescent. Though Sasuke already knows this.

"I believe there are different kinds of magic." Deidara says thoughtfully, gazing down at his lap.

Naruto smiles with a gentle expression in his eyes.

"So, who taught you magic?"

"No one."

Deidara furrows his brows in confusion. "Then how did you come to being able to do magic?"

Naruto looks up at the ceiling. "It is a very extensive story and not at all a pleasant one. I would hate to sound as if I were complaining by narrating such a tale."

"You're not complaining. I want to hear your story." Deidara urges.

Naruto inhales and exhales through his nose and stares straight ahead, in his eyes there is a faraway look. As if he is reliving something from the past.

"So many years ago that I have lost count, I lived with my parents in a heavily populated town. My father was a lawyer and my mother did what every wife was supposed to do. Kept the house orderly. My parents, they tried their best to make sure I would be able to live a commendable life. My father would make sure that I would have a job as a lawyer. An occupation that made good money. Both my parents warned me of the common dangers; robbery, assault, rape. Although they highly doubted I would ever become a victim of rape and rarely brought the topic up. My parents cared for me and if I had lived I would had a reputable life."

"If you had lived?" Deidara queries with raised brows.

"I am not finished." Naruto replies.

"Papa was working late again. Mama gave me a small pot of stew and sent me out to give Papa his supper, for he could not live off ginger nuts and those spicy cakes. It was very late, very few were out at the time. Only drunks, whores, and those who fought underground. In that life, I was not happy. I felt trapped and bored, like my mother. I often thought of taking my own life, but that was all it was. I could never do it. Though, I imagined what it would be like to have my life taken from me. What if someone else removed me from that life? That night, some lust-filled drunk decided to make my deranged fantasies a reality."

Both Deidara and Sasuke cannot believe and yet at same time can believe what they are hearing. Is Naruto telling them that he has been murdered before? How is that possible? If he is a victim of murder, how can he be sitting in front of them telling them how he was murdered?

"I heard his feet shuffling against the ground as if he were too drunk to remember how to pick up his feet. He paused then began approaching me quickly. It startled me, so I ran. It was what I had been waiting for, but my body kept moving away from the man. The weight of the pot slowed me down. He caught me, I dropped the stew. The sound of the lid breaking against the cobble stones brought no one from their home. As it should not have, for it would be nonsensical to look out the window every time you heard a loud sound on a usually busy street. He drug me over to the woods a crossed the street. My body did what it was supposed to do, resisting fiercely. I was not strong enough though, I was not stronger than him. I was afraid, as I was supposed to be. I did not want to feel the pain that I knew would come. He first raped me. It was quick, I knew. But to me it seemed to last so much longer. Then, he pulled out a knife and lifted it up into the air. It came down quickly. My vision blurred and then eventually everything went dark."

Deidara looks at Naruto with sorrow in his eyes. Sasuke clenches his jaw and furrows his brows.

"That night." Naruto continues. "That night was the first time I died."

Both Deidara and Sasuke envision Naruto on the mountain side, lifeless. Covered in blood and dirt.

"The first time?" Deidara enunciates.

"I have died several times since my first death. Do to eating foods that are malignant to me, hunters have accidently shot me, I have drowned countless times, Hypothermia, heat stress, I have attempted to rid myself from this planet as well in moments of frustration many times. That is, until I finally realized that it is pointless."

"How is that possible?"

"Allow me to continue and perhaps it may become a bit more facile to understand."

Deidara bites his bottom lip and bows his head as he looks at Naruto. A motion that says,_ 'Okay, okay. I'm shutting up now. Go ahead.'_

Naruto smiles softly. "I awoke, tangled in soft green vines and covered by fallen leaves. The vines twined up my limbs, between my fingers and toes. The leaves covered me as a blanket would. It was as if nature was welcoming me. Informing me that she was there for me, that she was always there for me. At the moment though, I was quite perplexed. In my last state of awareness, I remembered quite clearly preparing myself for death. Was I not dead? Was I a ghost? I pulled free from the vines and felt myself. I was warm, unlike a corpse. I was breathing. Furthering my inspection, I noted the dried blood that made my top stick to my chest. I searched myself and found no wounds. Standing I regarded my surroundings. I was in the woods. In the distance I could hear very little commotion. Though I knew the city to be close by, people should have been bustling about. I rushed towards the city and stood at the edge the woods. I felt this reluctance tugging at my stomach. The thought of stepping away from the shadows of the trees made me uneasy. I stood there and stared out at the street, not a soul could be seen. But a distance away, I heard a rumbling of several voices whispering at once, down at the very end of the street.

"I gathered my nerves and stepped out into the street and cautiously made my way in the direction of the whispers. Once I was near the end of the street, I could see them, the people. A large group of people peering around the corner. I wondered why they were doing that, if they wanted to see the object of their fascination so badly why not round the corner completely? Upon coming closer I realized that the reason they did not go further was because they could not. For it was as if the entire city crowded before them, preventing them from moving forward. I was still very apprehensive to be out in the open, to be seen. But I very much wanted to see what had all these civilians' integral attention. I stood at the end of crowd and stood on the tips of my toes, yet I could see nothing. The person before me, a boy that appeared to be a few years older than I, swiftly turned his head to stare in my direction. When he looked at me, it was as if I were not standing there at all. I backed away and stared down at my hands. I could see myself. I looked to the window of the home that I stood before and realized that I could not be seen in the reflection. Frightened, I reached out and drug my hand against the backs of the people that stood before me. Surprised, they all turned quickly. I could tell that they could not see me, but I could see in their eyes that they knew that it was me. They stared down the sidewalk behind me with an air of pity then turned back around. I decided that I had to see what they were all gawking at. So I walked around, back to the edge of the woods beside the church. From there I saw what had to be the aftermath of a hanging. Men in dark robes had a limp body of a man in their arms. The people started moving away from the scene, some stayed to gossip. Their words did not go unheard by me.

"It was him, the man that had made me this way that was hung. He had bragged about what he had done, they said. For this, he was punished. Sentenced to death. Poor boy, they said. He would never get a chance to truly live." Naruto smiles after saying this and turns his head to look Deidara in the eyes. "They were wrong. I would soon realize that this was my chance to truly live. In that life, I was tied down by rules. On a path flanked by walls too tall for me to even dare to climb. My life was already planned out for me. I could not stray in that life, there was no adventure. Adventure, I craved it so. I longed to feel wild and unbound. That is what I became. In my new life, but in moments of frustration and depression I would think, haven't I lived long enough?

"I came upon a group of children; all had drowned in the nearby lake. The lake was designated fairy territory, as I heard the local teenagers say as they came to secretly swim in the lake. That was when I first heard of fairies. Young individuals that have died before it was their time, before they had ever even began to truly live. I realized that that was what I was."

"Why would you tell us all of this?" Sasuke asks. "Isn't it dangerous?"

"What are you going to do? Kill me? What do I have to fear?" Naruto laughs.

"I wondered what was the point in me living for as long I have. Those children taught me, they taught me the reason that I was still on this planet. I became very attached to them, we became a family. I became the mother they all had to depart from. I would wake up and one of the children would be deceased never to open up their eyes again. At last, there was just one child that remained. Cradled in my arms, that child reached up and embraced me. As if to thank me. I was perplexed by the act. Then, she died in my arms. Died for the last time. I was confounded by that for a while; then I realized what made my friends go away. My affection. They had passed away. Those children needed to be comforted and that is what I did, I comforted them. I gave them my affection and cared for them as if they were my own siblings. But in order to finally pass away I would have to have affection directed towards me, to feel affection, to want to have anything to do with whomever the affection was offered by."

Sasuke's gaze shifts to the floor as the last sentence passes Naruto's lips.

"I then realized that I would be stranded on this planet forever."

"Naruto." Deidara scolds, hoping that Naruto is joking about not being able to accept love.

"Sasuke."

Sasuke looks up and meets Naruto's glowing orbs.

"I hide from no one."

Deidara laughs. "What are you going to do to him? Wait, what can you do to him?" He queries, leaning forward with wide eyes.

"I would not harm anyone if I did not have to. I am not a predator. I do not have to hunt. I can live purely off the sun and if it is nighttime, leaning up against a tree will suit me fine. Yet, I am very capable of defending myself and I have a rather notable temper. So I would not go as far as to say I am not a threat."

Deidara laughs again. "I would love to see Sasuke get his little pale behind handed to him by a fairy."


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: **Don't be jumping to conclusions you guys. You can only know how this story ends when you read the ending. I promise you though; the ending will not make you sad. I'm sure you will be content with it. I can't say you will like or love it, because that would be really vain. It's a nice ending, in my opinion. By the way, don't let this chapter scare you.

**Playlist: **Bury Me With It-Modest Mouse, It Don't Matter To The Sun-Rosie Thomas, What's In The Middle-The Bird and The Bee

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Naruto series or any of its characters.

**

* * *

**

Naruto lies on the grass in the backyard with his eyes closed, enjoying the feeling of the sun on his skin. An activity he can often be observed taking part in and which Sasuke stands a short distance away in front of the closed sliding door doing just that. He knows that it is a bit creepy of him to watch Naruto, but he can't help it. All he wants is to be near Naruto, but Naruto refuses to even try and accept or return Sasuke's affections.

He distances his self from the love struck boy instead of trying to get to know him. Sasuke is positive that if this was done, Naruto would surely see that Sasuke would make a sufficient partner. Sasuke's frown deepens; he wants to prove himself to Naruto. Make that stupid blonde realize that love exists and that his feelings for him are genuine. But that stubborn boy remains just so, stubborn. Sasuke tilts his head back against the cool glass, could he blame him? After all he'd been through he had a right to be uncompromising on some subjects. Like no knifes while he is around or an absurd refusal to eat stew. But to banish affection of all things?

Sasuke exhales and opens his eyes, not even realizing that he had closed them. He gazes at Naruto once again. He can prove to be stubborn as well. He approaches Naruto and stands before him, staring down with determination and want evident in his dark eyes.

"Stop that." Naruto says in a bored a tone, his eyes still closed.

Sasuke sits Indian-style beside the blonde. "Make me." He dares.

Naruto's long eyelashes flutter and he turns his head to look at Sasuke with tired blue eyes. "If I did, you would wish I had not."

Sasuke smirks and leans forward tauntingly. "What would you do?"

Naruto raises his eyebrows. "I could drain you of your energy, make you so fatigued your brother would have to pick you up as if you were an infant and carry you to your bed. You might not wake up for days, may be unsteady on your feet for weeks."

Sasuke holds back the urge to roll his eyes. For he can't help but think that Naruto would not have to use his fairy magic to wear him out.

Naruto senses Sasuke's contrary aura and glares. "Or I could strangle you with the plants from your own garden. Did I not tell you to stop that?"

Sasuke exhales and shifts a hand through his ebony locks. "I can't help it, you idiot." He says, frustrated.

"I am an idiot?" Naruto queries vociferously as he sits up.

Sasuke groans and stares into Naruto eyes, hoping that he can reason with the boy.

"Naruto." He says. Naruto stares back at him with a look in his eyes that varies between appearing as if he is thinking about actually strangling Sasuke with his own tomato plant and abated.

"Naruto." Sasuke says once again in the same soft tone. "I am not a bad person. I would never do anything to harm you."

"As if you could harm me." Naruto comments.

Sasuke gives Naruto a look and continues, "Just give me a chance. Try, why don't you? If I am not threat to you, then what is there to be afraid of? What could it hurt to give me chance?"

Naruto says nothing, but still appears very reluctant.

"I am not some horny beast that only feels lust for you. I know you believe that a relationship between adults can only be made up of lust or other ulterior motives. That is not how it is with me. I have feelings for you, not just your body."

At this point Naruto is not looking at Sasuke. Sasuke, whom feels that he has made his point for the moment gets up and heads in the direction of the shed.

Naruto lies back down and tilts his head back. Watching the upside down version of Sasuke walk away.

* * *

"We go through this every time."

"You insist on me coming with you guys every time."

"Stop your whining, Sasuke. Do you want to look like a toddler in front of Naruto?"

Sasuke folds his arms over his chest as he scowls. He glances at Naruto, whom grins teasingly back at him.

They were going camping. At the moment they were in the car. Deidara is driving, Itachi sits in the passenger seat, and Naruto and Sasuke sit in the back seat. Sasuke loathes most outdoor activities; he does not like getting hot and sweaty. Naruto coming along though did make the situation a bit better.

Naruto appears to be excited, for he of course enjoys being outdoors. He has had to hold back the urge eat dirt in some moments. He adores the sun, the wind, dirt, rolling down hills, swimming in lakes, climbing trees. The wild is Naruto's home.

Deidara pulls into the parking lot of a sport's shop.

"Alright, kiddies." Deidara says as he unbuckles his seatbelt. "We need to get some stuff then we'll be back on our way."

They all get out and as they approach the entrance a boy with wild black hair comes out with a large bag in his arms, an elderly man behind him.

Deidara smiles and greets the boy. "Hey, Konohamaru! Whatcha got there?"

Konohamaru grins and looks up at Deidara. "My first rifle! Gramps here bought it for me."

Deidara's eyebrows rise. "A gun? Make sure you don't shoot yourself in the ankle. It just healed and I don't want to see you back at the hospital unless it's to apologize to all those nurses whose hearts you broke."

Konohamaru blushes and marches off into the parking lot. His grandfather chuckles.

"It's good to see you again, Uchiha." He says with a smile as he follows after his grandson.

Once inside, they gather some camping supplies, snacks, and drinks. Sasuke and Naruto stand near the cash register where a rack of various chips are displayed. Sasuke points to them, not interested in them himself, but meaning to be polite he asks Naruto if he wants any of the chips. Naruto glances at the rack.

"No, those will kill me."

Itachi walks by towards the check out. "You're right, they will kill you."

"Stupid doctor brother." Sasuke grumbles.

"Love you too." Itachi says as places his selections on the counter. Deidara joins him.

With their purchases they get back into the car and head in the direction of the area which they are going to camp at. Eventually Deidara pulls off the road and stops in front a rusty gate covered in vines and chains with a lock. Itachi gets out and pulls at the vines, then pulls a key out of his pocket and carries the heavy looking chains over to the side of the gate. He opens the gate and walks past it to stand at the side of the dirt road. Deidara drives through and Itachi closes the gate then gets back into the car.

Naruto knows very little about the ways of camping. But from his little knowledge he knows there are such things as designated public camping areas. This does not to appear to be such a place. Itachi looks back and smiles at Naruto.

"We own this land."

Deidara smiles as he maneuvers around a tricky curve. "Yup, beside it is an exotic bird sanctuary on one side and hunting ground on the other."

Naruto nods and turns to look out the window. There are small, red cliffs on each side of the narrow dirt road. The road is just big enough for one car. They eventually come to a clearing covered by luscious green grass.

They all get out and immediately go to unload their things. They put two tents up. Sasuke will not be getting to share a tent with Naruto, for Naruto plans on sleeping without a tent, as he has for centuries.

Deidara points to the right. "Over that hill, there's a lake."

"A swim sounds very nice." Naruto says with a grin as he dashes in the direction of the hill, pulling his shirt over his head and tossing it to the ground.

"Naruto!" Deidara laughs.

Naruto has apparently decided for them that the first thing they will be doing is taking a swim. The others follow after the rambunctious blonde and strip down their boxers as well. Joining the blonde in the water.

Naruto grips the slippery wooden ladder and pulls himself up. Itachi sits on the bench of the old dock. Deidara and Sasuke remain in the water. Naruto grins at the males in the water. A loud clapping sound, like thunder is heard. Naruto whom was about to leap into the water widens his eyes. Everyone's turns to look at him, wondering why he has faltered in his actions. That is when the hole in his chest is noticed, pouring dark red blood.

Sasuke inhales sharply and begins swimming towards the boy.

Naruto's eyes dim and he falls forward into the water, changing the hue to a murky brown as his blood mixes with the water. Both Itachi and Sasuke dive to recover the blonde whom is already lying at the bottom of the lake.

Deidara climbs up the ladder and helps pull Naruto up onto the dock. He feels for a pulse as the other males climb up. He shakes his head.

"He's gone."

Sasuke sits there on his knees. He knows Naruto has died several times before, he'll come back. It's just a matter of time.

Itachi picks Naruto up bridal-style. He carries Naruto back to the campsite.

"Itachi!" Deidara shouts. "We can't call anyone!"

"I know." Itachi says.

Deidara furrows his brows. "How?"

Itachi plucks a tweezer from a first-aid kit. "Uncle Madara is a very cognizant man, he knows many things."

He begins to dig at Naruto's wound; soon he pulls from it a silver bullet.

"What do we do with him now?" Deidara says, looking at the corpse of the blonde. "It'd be kind of creepy to just keep him here. We don't know how long it will take for him to…wake up."

"We'll bury him." Sasuke says.

Itachi and Deidara look at him. Deidara, a bit surprised and unsure. Itachi, neutral.

"He deserves to be buried." Is all Sasuke says as he heads over to the woods. He lets Itachi be the one to carry Naruto as he follows behind his younger brother. They find a place a short distance into the woods to bury him. In a small clearing, in front of a tree. They have a small gardening shovel that is used to dig the shallow grave. Wide and deep enough so that Naruto won't be sticking out of the ground.

Once Naruto is buried. Sasuke sits down by the grave. Itachi and Deidara decide to head back to the campsite. Sasuke feels a pounding in his head, a deep aching in his chest, queasiness in his stomach. He realizes that he is grieving. He knows that Naruto will come back to life, yet seeing him like that. How could he not be affected? He deeply cares for Naruto; it is only natural to be upset if whom your affections are directed towards dies right in front of you. Even if that person is a fairy and will eventually come back to life. So he weeps, as one usually would when grieving the death of a loved one. Despite whom or what that person is.

He doesn't sleep at all during the night at the campsite. He lies in the tent, thinking about Naruto. Wondering if he when he emerges from his tent; will the blond be there? Sitting by the fire pit with that teasing grin on his face.

In the morning, Sasuke finally unzips the flap and peers out. No Naruto. It is still very early; Deidara and Itachi still sleep within their tent. He decides that he cannot wait anymore. He puts on his shoes and heads in the direction of Naruto's grave.

It's like Christmas, sort of, and he is the child rushing to see if Santa came. Instead, he is walking through the woods in the early morning to check and see if his fairy crush has risen from the dead yet.

He comes upon the clearing and stops. A feeling of relief floods through his body. There he is, there Naruto is. He is sitting on his knees, covered in dirt, by the edge of the shallow grave. He is not looking at Sasuke; he does not even seem to notice the other boy. Instead, he stares down into the grave as he traces the edge of it with his hands.

Sasuke approaches Naruto and sits beside him. He stares at him, amazed and relieved. Wanting Naruto to look at him, wanting to embrace the boy. Sasuke observes that the wound from the gun shot has completely healed. There is not even a scar.

"You buried me." Naruto states as he continues to stare down at the grave as if it is a pretty jewel.

"Yes." Sasuke says, unconsciously leaning forward.

Naruto looks at Sasuke. In his eyes there is confusion, happiness, wonderment evident. It makes him seem different from how Sasuke is used to seeing him. It makes him appear young, naïve, inexperienced, innocent. Sasuke smiles, he likes this change.

"No one has ever buried me before." Naruto says as he shakes head slightly. He smiles softly and looks back down onto the grave. "It was nice, peaceful. Sleeping submerged in the earth. Unfortunately I had to get out."

"No, not unfortunately." Sasuke says. He grips Naruto's shoulders makes it so he faces him. "I don't know what you did. I don't know if it is some fairy spell that you have accidently put me under..."

Naruto laughs. "Perhaps that is what happened."

Sasuke chuckles and pulls Naruto to him. Embracing him as he has wanted to for a long time. "I'm positive that I love you now."

Naruto allows Sasuke to embrace him; he enjoys the warmth that comes from Sasuke. When they stand, Sasuke grips Naruto's hand, not wanting to let him go. As they head back towards the campsite, Naruto glances longingly back at the grave.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: **Sorry about the issues with chapter eight. There were some mysterious technical problems.

**Playlist****: **Shake Our Tree-The Rosebuds, The Time Is Now-Asha Ali

**Disclaimer****: **I do not own the Naruto series or any of its characters.

**

* * *

**

Everyone thinks that he is the least nurturing creature on the planet next to a shark. Even though his friends have seen how he cares for the garden in his backyard, they believe it is only for the sake of keeping the land looking pretty and so that he will always have tomatoes.

Sasuke crouches in the garden, pulling weeds. Contrary to his friends' beliefs, those are not the reasons why he keeps the garden in good condition, at least not the only reasons. The garden is a companion to him. He has never liked the thought having a pet. Furry, scaly, slimy creatures taking over his home, making it smell like a zoo. The flowers and vegetables of the garden in his backyard are the closest thing to pets he has ever had and will ever want.

As he maneuvers around the garden, plucking weeds, he comes upon a spot that has been the cause of puzzlement for the boy. A bare area in which he has yet been able to figure out what sort of plants he wishes to plant there. A distance away he hears the sliding door open and close. Yet, he hears no footsteps. It is Naruto, he knows.

He feels the presence of the other boy behind him. Naruto says nothing, makes no move to catch Sasuke's attention. Sasuke can feel the other boy's eyes on him. After of few moments of going about his business Sasuke sighs, stands, and turns to face the other boy.

Naruto stands with his arms crossed behind him, his head tilted to the side as he regards Sasuke. His jewel eyes express hints of curiosity as he meets Sasuke's gaze.

"What is it?" Sasuke queries, removing the gardening gloves from his hands then placing a bare hand on his hip as he raises a brow at Naruto's strange behavior.

Naruto tilts his head downward as his gaze lowers. He inhales and takes slow steps forward, his arms remaining crossed behind his back.

"I wonder, Sasuke, what is it that makes you love me?"

Sasuke inhales through his nose and feels the muscles in his back tighten. Naruto actually said his name. That was the first Naruto had ever said his name and he was curious, he was inquiring about why Sasuke loved him. This meant that he was attempting to understand. Sasuke doesn't know of the last time he has been so excited. At the same time, how to formulate his words is also at a loss to him. He decides that the only way to go about this is to tell Naruto everything.

"I love everything about you. The way you wrinkle your nose when you're irritated. The way you talk. The way you move. The way you refuse to wear shoes. Who really knows what really makes me love you, but I love you. You make my heart beat fast, you make me…blush. You make me say and do stupid things. You, I love everything that is you."

Naruto lifts his eyes up to meet Sasuke's heated gaze. His brows are furrowed as if he is confused.

"But…I am practically a ghost."

Sasuke shakes his head and steps closer to Naruto. He caresses Naruto's arm.

"You're not a ghost, Naruto. You're not dead. You're soft and warm. You are breathing."

Naruto continues to look up at Sasuke; in his eyes the resistance is evident. Though there also appears to be hints of acceptance attempting to breakthrough deep in the shimmering blue.

"I…I am not sure if I can trust you."

Sasuke furrows his brows as he observes the pessimistic expression upon the blonde's face.

"Why? Didn't you say that you had nothing to fear?"

Naruto smiles, though his eyes are still fearful.

"Yes, that is true. I cannot be killed, not for long. I am very capable of defending myself. Yet, you must understand. I have never been prone to easily trusting an individual. When it happened, the ability to trust those unlike myself seemed to be completely severed."

Sasuke smiles gently. "You want to trust me, though. Right?"

Naruto nods.

"Well, that's a start. Naruto, you have my word. I will never do anything to hurt you."

* * *

Naruto sits Indian-style in the corner beside the sliding door, poking the flesh of his arms and legs. Madara, whom sits at the dining room table grading essays, looks up to observe the strange behavior of the blonde. He removes his glasses from his face, sets them on the table, and gets up. He goes to stand before the boy.

"What, may I ask, are you doing?"

Naruto pauses in his actions and looks up at Madara. "I am a solid, living being."

Madara raises his brows. "Yes, you are."

Naruto's once neutral expression contorts into one of frustration and confusion as he furrows his brows and pulls at his hair.

"I do not understand how it is possible. Throughout this confounded existence I have pondered what the point was. At first I believed I was still here to protect others from the same fate. Then I realized the real reason and it devastated me." He laughs acrimoniously. "I thought I would be stuck on this planet forever."

"Thought?" Madara says. "Does this mean that perhaps your beliefs are beginning to change?"

Naruto releases his grip on his hair and gazes down at the floor. He nods, "Perhaps."

The front door audibly opens and closes. Madara turns his head and Naruto looks up to see Sasuke enter the room.

"I'm home."

Madara turns around and heads back over to the dining table, throwing a smirk in Sasuke's direction. This of course, makes the boy suspicious.

* * *

"Mm…what's so funny?"

Deidara stretches and opens up his eyes groggily to peer at his husband, whom sits in the bed next to him chuckling as he gazes down at him. Itachi's dark eyes shimmer playfully as he reaches forward and lifts up a long, blonde braid.

Deidara furrows his brows, sits up, and feels his hair. He realizes that his hair has been braided.

He turns his head and gazes at Itachi inquiringly. "So what? Are quitting your job to become a hairdresser?"

Itachi shifts a hand through his hair and chuckles some more. "I didn't do it." He says as he shakes his head in an amused manner.

"What?" Deidara furrows his brows in his confusion as he begins to undo the braids. Eventually, his eyes widen in realization.

* * *

"Naruto!"

Deidara, his hair wavy from sleeping with it in braids, shakes the other blonde whom sleeps under the large, bowing tree in the front yard awake. Naruto's eye's flutter open and he slowly sits up.

"C'mon you goof; we're getting you some clothes today!"

Naruto is dragged into the house by Deidara and ordered to shower and dress. While the blonde washes up in the recently repaired upstairs bathroom, Deidara stands before Sasuke's bedroom door with a butter knife in one hand. Sasuke enjoys his privacy. Deidara and Itachi enjoy invading Sasuke's privacy. Though the teenager knows locking his bedroom door will not keep the pesky couple out, he does it anyway. After a moment, the once locked door opens for the blonde whom waltzes into the bedroom. He approaches the bed where Sasuke lies asleep, half way curled in the fetal position.

After admiring how cute his brother-in-law looks while sleeping, Deidara heads over to the radio that sits on top of the dresser. Loud, booming music fills the room. Sasuke lurches from the bed and bangs ungracefully against a bookcase. He curses and massages the part of his body the edge of the bookcase dug into. His angry dark eyes flare up to glare at Deidara.

"What the hell, Deidara?" he queries angrily once Deidara turns off the music.

Deidara smiles toothily. "We're taking Naruto shopping today. He can't keep wearing your hand-me-downs, they don't suit him."

He pauses and regards Sasuke's appearance; Hair askew, pajamas, one side of his face pink. Deidara gestures to it all, "Do something about that."

With that said he makes his way to leave, plucking the bent butter knife from the top of the dresser on his way out.

"Stop doing that!" Sasuke scolds. "We're running out of butter knives."

"We can afford more, Sasuke." Deidara is heard laughing outside the room.

* * *

"I think this would look good on him. Don't you think so? Sasuke? Sasuke?" Deidara turns around to gaze inquiringly at the younger male who stands behind him.

Sasuke is looking around as if he is searching for something. He eyes flicker to Deidara and he sighs.

"He just disappeared."

Deidara lowers the shirt that he holds in his hands and looks around. Indeed, Naruto is nowhere to be seen.

"Well, you know fairies aren't known for inhabiting malls, Sasuke. Maybe he's lost."

"I thought you said he was smart." Sasuke scoffs. "Where ever he is, he is there on purpose."

Deidara stares at Sasuke for a moment and then smiles. "Well if you have him so figured out then you should be able to find him."

Sasuke furrows his brows yet turns and begins his search for the blonde. Being the smart individual that he is, he attempts to put himself in Naruto's shoes. Why would Naruto, a fairy, suddenly disappear? Naruto was born in the eighteenth century, there were no malls back then, this is all probably very new and confusing for him. Though surely he is accustomed to shopping. People shopped in the eighteenth century. Sasuke remembers how Naruto said he felt when came back to life the first time and stood at the edge the forest, peering out at the street and shops. He felt anxiety and was uncomfortable with the thought of revealing himself.

Perhaps Naruto is feeling some anxiety and is hiding. Sasuke observes his surroundings. Where could Naruto hide? Sasuke first checks the dressing rooms, where Naruto does not reside. Where else could he hide? It is too public of a place for him to fade into invisibility. Someone would certainly see him do that. In this store everything is open; the only places to hide are inside the dressing rooms and clothing racks.

Oh, of course, the clothing racks. Sasuke makes his way pulling at the clothing racks one by one. He comes to the middle of the rows of clothing racks and pulls the clothing back. There Naruto sits with his knees to his chest, his arms wrapped around his legs. His expression reveals discomfort.

"Naruto, what are you doing in there?" he queries, though he already has a good idea why.

Naruto glares up at him and hugs his legs tighter. "I do not indulge in being here."

Sasuke squats down to be eye level with the unhappy blonde. "I know, but you need clothes. Come one, we'll make this quick, okay?" Naruto glances at Sasuke with a frown. He sighs and exits his hiding place.

He shifts a hand through his messy blonde locks. "Mama would love to see this, I am sure. I never did enjoy shopping. After my first death, I figured I would never have to put up with tortures such as this ever again." His face shifts into what can only be described as a pout. "I was wrong."

Sasuke cannot help but chuckle. Naruto glares, but eventually finds himself smiling as well.

They shop until their feet are screaming and their stomachs demand food.

With their food they sit, each sighing in relief as they finally get to sit down.

"That was most certainly not quick, Sasuke." Naruto says as he scrutinizes his food.

"Well, if you weren't so damn picky." Sasuke replies as he arranges everything to his liking.

It is true; it took longer than expected do to Naruto turning out to be very picky.

"We went to just about every store." Naruto groans.

"We had to, because you never liked more than two things from a store." Sasuke says.

"That is not true." Naruto challenges.

"Oh hush, you two." Deidara says with a smile. "In the end we managed to get Naruto a decent amount of awesome clothes. That's all that matters. Also, I think Naruto has good taste in clothing."

"Thank you, Deidara." Naruto says, throwing a playful glare in Sasuke's direction. Sasuke rolls his eyes.

Naruto did get a decent haul of clothing. His new wardrobe includes one pair of plaid shorts, with blue and two different shades of gray stripes from Aeropostale. A navy blue shirt with white doves fluttering about on the front and a pair of distressed straight leg jeans from American Eagle Outfitters. A "moss" green long-sleeved tee shirt and a pair of white cargo shorts from Dillard's. An orange short-sleeved, v-neck shirt and a pair of boxers with a lighthouse print from the Gap. A dark wash denim jacket and a dark grey vest from JC Penny's. A pair of shoes that Deidara insisted Naruto get and a pair of flip flops from Journeys. A green tee shirt with dark green stripes, a baby blue tee shirt with dark blue stripes a crossed the chest, a white long-sleeved tee shirt, orange cargo shorts, and some boxers from Old Navy. A black tee shirt with the image of a skeletal hand forming a peace sign, a blue v-neck tee shirt with an interesting print, a polo shirt in the exact same shade of blue as Naruto's eyes, a white hoodie, dark grey shorts, brown cargo shorts, and light grey shorts from PacSun.

With their energy back, Deidara and Naruto lose their minds, or so that is how Sasuke sees it as they engage in a food fight. Sasuke quickly swipes the trays of food up and goes to dump them before security comes to tell them to leave. Though they are about to leave anyways, being escorted out is not the best way to do so.

As Deidara drives down the winding dirt driveway, Naruto smiles radiantly and bounces in his seat. Happy to be away from civilization, Sasuke supposed. Once the car is parked, Sasuke gets out to grab Naruto's bags. Though before he can make his way to the trunk, there is weight on his back as Naruto wraps his arms around his shoulders from behind, pulling him back.

"Up!" Naruto orders.

"What?" Sasuke queries with furrowed brows, very confused.

"I do not very much feel like walking. Therefore you must carry me." Naruto laughs. His jewel eyes shimmering as he grins.

Sasuke kneels, allowing Naruto to jump up onto his back. He wraps his arms back around Sasuke's shoulders and Sasuke pulls Naruto's legs up to his waist. He hoists Naruto in place as he stands. Naruto is very light; Sasuke could jog into the house with the blonde on his back if he wanted to. For safety precautions though, he will walk. He almost walks into the door, distracted by the warmth of Naruto body against him and his grip on the blonde's thighs.

He makes his way to the living room and gently dumps Naruto onto the couch. Naruto laughs, his arms up above his head, locks of hair cupping his cheeks and cascading below his eyebrows. His shimmering eyes gaze up at Sasuke warmly as he smiles softly.

With his heart fluttering, Sasuke leaves to get the bags.


	10. Chapter 10

**Playlist: **As Dust Dances-Biffy Clyro, What Would I Want? Sky-Animal Collective

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Naruto series or any of its characters.

* * *

"Hey."

Naruto swiftly turns his head, his hand on the handle of the sliding door that leads to the garden. Outside the moon is a sliver in the tenebrous sky. Itachi has gone to bed and Deidara works late at hospital. Naruto, deciding that there is nothing better do to, is about to go outside and relish nature.

Sasuke stands in front of the staircase a distance away, with a bottle of water in his hand. He gazes at Naruto with a neutral expression; inside he disapproves of Naruto's solitudinous behavior. Though he is one to talk, it just doesn't look right, seeing Naruto alone.

"Want to come up to my room with me?"

Naruto responds by furrowing his brows.

"We can talk." Sasuke adds.

Naruto glances at the garden once more, then turns away from the door and heads towards Sasuke. Together they go up the stairs and make their way into Sasuke's bedroom.

Sasuke goes to sit on the bed; a book lies open on it. The title reveals _"Slaughter-House-Five"._

Naruto stands in front of the closed door and looks around. "It is very dark in here." He says as turns his gaze to Sasuke.

Sasuke furrows his brows. He has the light on, it is a 100 what bulb.

"All the colors." Naruto explains. "They are so caliginous."

Sasuke shrugs. "I like it that way."

Naruto sits on the rug on the floor and looks up at Sasuke. Sasuke stares back, though he appears to be thinking.

"Tell me about your life, before it happened."

"I thought I already did." Naruto says.

"Very poorly." Sasuke replies.

"I beg your pardon." Naruto says with a hint of sarcasm.

"It was quiet life, literally. In my house, we rarely spoke to one another. There was always something besides conversation to take part in. My father was the most positive of the three of us and he spoke the most when he was home. He tried, the dear man, he did. Yet my mother, I believe she was depressed. I cannot blame her. My mother had an adventurous spirit, she had fire in her. She never complained though. Oh how she hated complaining. She was bothered easily, so I simply kept my thoughts to myself. She was good mother, though. I had good parents."

Naruto furrows his brows. "What about your parents?"

"Dead, obviously." Sasuke replies.

Naruto nods, he is aware that Sasuke's parents are deceased. Yet he does not have a problem inquiring about them, death is not a topic he is afraid of bringing up.

"Mom was a model. Dad was a doctor."

"Are you going to be a doctor, Sasuke?" Naruto queries with a tilt of his head.

Sasuke shakes his head. "No." he chuckles. "I...I'm not sure what I want to do. Maybe teach Creative Writing."

Naruto smiles. "I have no idea what that is, but it sounds fun."

Sasuke smiles a small smile in return and leans back against the pillows. "What about friends? Did you have any friends back then?"

"None." Naruto laughs. "It worried Papa. My poor social skills could severely harm me in life."

"Poor social skills?" Sasuke furrows his brows. "Your social skills, they're far from poor. You're…charming."

"I am a good actor, Sasuke. Yet back then I did not feel like trying, I detached myself from everyone. I did not even bother to act."

Sasuke stares up the ceiling, Naruto stares at the floor. Naruto thinking about his past. Sasuke comparing his life to Naruto's, the things he has in common with him and things that astound him about the blonde.

"You have friends now."

Naruto looks up, his eyes revealing surprise.

Sasuke smiles. "My friends are your friends. They adore you, Naruto. Same with Itachi, Deidara, and Madara. You have everyone wrapped around your finger."

Naruto scoffs but smiles. Sasuke closes his eyes.

"What are you like, Sasuke?"

"Mm, I like dark colors, I hate sports, people say that I'm cruel and drink baby blood for lunch. It's actually tomato juice. I enjoy my privacy, but in this house that I share with my older brother, his hyperactive husband, and uncle. I have no privacy. I do not like talking, I prefer to speak as little as possible, but I don't mind…" the sentence breaks off as Sasuke drifts into sleep, his face relaxed and portraying peace.

Naruto smiles, his eyelids drooping to half mast. He gets up and gently crawls onto Sasuke's bed. He lies beside the other boy and drapes one arm a crossed Sasuke's chest as he presses close to him though not completelty against him. Trying is not that hard, he thinks.

* * *

Sasuke sits up in his bed and glances to the alarm clock beside his bed that reads 6:25 AM. He always wakes up a few minutes before his alarm. He then gazes about his room, realizing that he must of have fallen asleep while talking to Naruto. Naruto is nowhere to be seen in the room; of course he would not have stayed when Sasuke is no longer a source of company. Sasuke shakes his head, embarrassed.

He exits his room to use the bathroom, then comes back to get dressed. Once dressed he goes down stairs to eat breakfast, then comes back up stairs to brush his teeth and put his hair in a state of controlled, instead of utter chaos. He grabs his school bag and makes his way out the door towards his car.

On the way to school, he cannot help but feel as if he is not alone.

* * *

"Don't you ever inform us of anything like that ever again!"

Sasuke and his friends sit outside the school on benches waiting for the bell that says it's okay to go inside ring. Sakura embraces Hinata and strokes her hair as the girl blushes profusely. Ino sits leaning forwards towards Kiba, her face revealing disgust and anger.

"What makes you think she would want to hear something like that?"

"Only she was supposed to hear it." Kiba mumbles.

"No one wants to know what you think about in the shower, pervert."

"I was only being honest."

"Just shut up, idiot." Shikamaru says in a bored tone.

Sasuke smirks, "You really should've known-"

"Sasuke."

Everyone looks up to see three girls standing before them, all dressed similarly. Each wearing a low cut top, though the one in the front wears a distressed denim pencil skirt while the two other girls wear jeans.

"Hi." The girl in front say softly, her eyelids at half mast. She is attempting to be seductive and to any other person that is not in the group before her, it may have been seen as seductive.

The three girls have attractive features, yet they have an air about them. As if they are up to no good.

Sasuke raises a brow to the girl, his way of inquiring what she wants.

"Sasuke." She drawls out in low whine as she shifts her gaze to the left and wiggles in place.

"How come you won't date anyone." She finally queries with a sultry smirk.

Sasuke sighs, not this again. At least once a week this happens.

"Isn't anyone good enough for you-"

"Are you gay?" One of the other girls shouts, jumping up slightly. Immediately after asking her question she clamps a hand over her mouth, her eyes wide with surprise and embarrassment. The girl in front turns to glare at her. A look that a mother would give when scolding a child.

She looks back to Sasuke and smiles. She makes a humming sound and laughs. "Well, are-" A sharp gasp escapes from her as she grips at her head and falls backward, knocking the two others over onto the ground in the process.

"What're you doing?" the girls squeal from their places underneath the toppled over girl.

"What am I doing? What the hell you guys doing? Which one of you pulled my hair? That hurt!"

"I can see your panties, miss." Lee says.

The girl squeals, gets up, and marches away from the group. Her face flushed in embarrassment. The others soon follow after her, brushing grass and dirt from their clothes as they go.

"Thank goodness for that." Sakura says. "I was afraid I was going to have to resort to setting faces on fire."

* * *

"And that's about it for section 13.4. For homework I want you to do 13.1, 13.2, 13.3, and 13.4. I also have a refresher that I want you to do."

Groans echo throughout the classroom.

Ino raises her arm. "Miss Mitarashi, don't you think that's a bit excessive?"

"Yeah." and "That's too much." is also heard within the classroom from the students.

"Oh, shut up!" the vivacious teacher exclaims. "Stop being pussies. You're going to do it, all of it, and if I don't receive it all by next class. I'll make sure that it is all completed all long with extra credit in detention."

More groans.

The temperamental woman bends down to dig through a briefcase. "I have the sheets with the homework and refresher problem numbers in here somewhere. Oh here…wait…here…"

A breeze appears to have plucked the papers from her hands; they scatter about out of her reach towards the open window swiftly. "Shit, no!" She scrambles to close the window but it is too late as the papers scatter out the window, falling like snow down towards the ground.

She glances at the clock. "Alright, here. I don't have enough time or patience to write down all the problems on the board. So screw the refresher and for tonight just do 13.1 and 13.2."

She picks up a marker and begins writing on the board. As she writes, unbeknownst to her, her shirt begins to rip and tear. Falling in pieces to the floor and peeling away from her body. Revealing her bare back to her students who squirm and wish to cover their eyes from the scene, but for some reason cannot.

The teacher turns around to face her students with an irritated expression. "Alright, that's it."

Shrill screams of terror. Some students bang their heads against their desks. Others freeze, eyes wide, in fright. Sasuke groans as he clenches his eyes shut and swipes a hand down his face.

Furrowing her brows in confusion Ms. Mitarashi stares down at herself as she notices an unusual breeze. Her bare breasts are out in the open for all her poor, unsuspecting students to see.

She wraps her arms over her breasts to cover herself.

"Shut up, you babies! If we were in France right now-"

The bell rings and all the students thankfully pile out, away from the scene.

With all the students out Ms. Mitarashi sighs and grabs her sweater.

"Oh…do tell me, Anko. What is it you teach again?"

Said woman sharply turns around and glares at the person in the doorway.

"Get the fuck out, Jiraiya."

* * *

"Ugh, today has been crazy." Ino groans as she lies her head on her folded arms.

Sasuke nods as he puts the cap back on his tomato juice.

Hinata takes a seat next to Sasuke.

"Hey!" A girl slams her bottle of water down onto the table and glares at Hinata. "I was going to sit there. Didn't you see me?"

"I…I'm sorry." Hinata says in a soft, wavering voice.

"Don't be sorry, Hinata. You always sit there and besides, does that bitch own the cafeteria?"

"Bitch? Who're are you calling a bitch? All I want to do is talk to Sasuke but you drama queens always have to stir something up!"

Everyone laughs at this statement. The girl rolls her eyes and smiles in Sasuke's direction.

"I heard how Mogami and her goons treated you this morning, Sasuke. I'm sorry, you don't deserve that."

Sasuke looks in the other direction, ignoring her.

"You deserve much better. Quiet guys like you. All you-"A shrill squeal erupts for the girl as she jumps up from her seat. The cloth of her jeans and the bottom of her shirt soaked from her beverage that toppled forward onto her lap.

Hinata gets up as well so that she does not get wet and goes to sit beside Kiba who is laughing heartily.

"I don't know how you do it, Sasuke." Sakura says as he shakes her head and gazes at said male. "If I were you I would have strangled a bitch by now, you're lucky they're all clumsy as hell apparently."

Sasuke chuckles. "I'll be right back."

Sasuke gets up and makes his way through the double doors of the cafeteria. He walks down the empty hallway, heading in the direction of the restroom. Once he gets there, he quickly does his business, then goes to wash his hands. With clean hands, he begins to turn around, until arms wrap around his waist. Holding him in place. He looks up into the mirror to see an irritably familiar face.

"Sai, off, now." Sai is a perverted boy in the same grade as him. He is in no way really attracted to Sasuke, Sasuke knows this. He just loves to tease and irritate him. For he loves how all the girls in the school are finally beginning to catch on that, hey, maybe Sasuke's gay.

"Oh, now why would I do that?" Sai whispers against Sasuke's ear. His warm breath fanning against it.

"Because, you freak-"Suddenly Sai slumps forward onto Sasuke then begins to slide down towards the floor. Sasuke whips around and catches the other boy before his head makes contact with the floor.

He drags Sai over to the wall and props him up in a sitting position against it. As he crouches in front of Sai, he hears a strange, familiar sound echoing throughout the restroom.

"Naruto?"

The laughter becomes louder, though it remains soft and melodic. Naruto appears out of nowhere beside him in a similar crouching position, a large smile upon his face.

"Naruto, what are you doing here?"

Naruto tilts his head as he gazes and smiles at Sasuke. "Oh, I just wanted to see what school was like for you. I have to say, I have never seen such little class among young ladies in my life. I have met toddlers with better manners."

Sasuke's brows raise. "You did all that? You're responsible for all that chaos?"

Naruto reaches forward and taps Sasuke's chest. "You are welcome."

Sasuke chuckles and ruffles Naruto's soft, fluffy locks. Naruto grips Sasuke's wrist, their eyes lock, and a mischievous grin appears upon the blonde's face.


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note:** There are going to be some character deaths. People die in this story and I do not like the idea of creating my own characters. You may not even recognize the characters that die, seeing as how their names will not be mentioned. If you're really fond of the characters that die in this story, I'm sorry for your loss.

**Playlist:** My Ghost-Glass Pear, The Darkest Side-The Middle East, Pa Pa Power-Dead Man's Bones

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Naruto series or any of its characters.

* * *

Sasuke looks up at the sky. Plump grey clouds huddle together. The sky is dark though it is daytime. Thunder shakes all that stands.

He looks about himself, observing those that stand behind him. He recognizes some and does not recognize most. Though they all seem to know who he is, they call to him, their arms outstretched as they tell him that the storm is getting worse. That they need to get away, that they must find shelter.

Looking up at the fear inducing sky once again Sasuke runs away from the group of mostly strangers. A sense of duty overcoming him. He finally comes upon a field. There are several cages in long, never-ending rows. He walks along the cages, searching for another living creature. Some of the cages are empty; most of them contain dead animals. Dried up like dead plants, barely recognizable as what they once were. Though Sasuke can see and it disturbs him. He begins to feel as if he is being followed. He turns and sees two young children. They stand side by side and stare up at him with neutral expressions. Sasuke knows that the right thing to do is to take these two to shelter, yet he also wishes to continue walking among the cages in search of life. He tells the two children to follow him. When he turns his back to them, paranoia and fear overcome him.

Sasuke gasps and sharply sits up. His gaze immediately falls on stunning blue. He furrows his brows as his eyes focus more and Naruto comes into vision. He gazes at Naruto's smiling face. Is he still dreaming? Naruto sits straddling Sasuke's lap casually.

"Is everything alright, Sasuke?" Naruto queries softly.

Sasuke nods, though his brows remain furrowed. "What…what are you doing?"

Naruto chuckles and his eyelids shift to half mast as he leans forward, gently guiding Sasuke back down to his pillow.

"Nothing." He smiles. "Thinking."

Sasuke smiles humorously. "Well, do you have to think on top of me?"

Suddenly, Naruto is gone. Though Sasuke can still feel his weight on top of him. He tries to relax, thinking that this is just one of Naruto's games. He begins to feel a feather-light stroking on his face, soothing and exhilarating all at once. He feels invisible digits run through his hair and thighs on either side of his hips. He can feel him, but he is unable to see him. It is as if a ghost is touching him. Though this experience is not frightening in the least. It is sensual, playful, mysterious, calming. He almost jumps out of his skin and has to grip his bed sheets when he feels warmth upon his lips. It is barely there, so soft and gentle.

Then, all of a sudden, the weight and warmth is gone. Naruto appears sitting on the edge of the bed.

"What was that?"

Naruto turns his head to look at him, his eyes glowing in the darkness of the room. "What was what?"

Sasuke furrows his brows and smiles. "I would never be able to get away with that."

Naruto laughs his soft, breathy laugh. "True. I can do as I wish."

Sasuke raises a brow. "Why is that?"

Naruto smirks, his eyes gleaming mischievously. "Because I am a supernatural creature and you are not."

Sasuke chuckles and glances at the clock, 6:19 AM, he might as well get up and start getting ready for school.

Sasuke gets up, throws Naruto a smirk, and leaves to go to the bathroom. With his source of entertainment gone, Naruto leaves the room and goes downstairs to the living room. He sits down on the couch next to Madara who has a book in his lap, though at the moment he is staring up at the television screen.

"_We are here live at Highway 311 where the body of a woman has been found! It appears that cause of death is suffocation. At 3 AM this morning -"_

Madara turns his head to glance at Naruto, though the only thing he sees is the front door close harshly.

* * *

Naruto, completely invisible to adult humans, steps over the crime scene tape and heads towards the woods that flank the highway.

As soon as he enters the woods, he sees a young boy. Around five or six years old with pale skin, dark brown eyes, and unruly dark brown hair.

"Hello, there." Naruto greets gently as he approaches the boy and crouches before him. The boy looks up at him, his dark eyes revealing grief and confusion.

"Did he get you too?" The boy queries.

"No." Naruto says softly. "Someone else did."

The boy turns his gaze back to his dirt covered knees. "Oh."

"I want to help you." Naruto says, his eyes shimmering with warmth and sincerity.

"He isn't going to stop." The boy says waveringly. "More and more, he never stops!"

"There are more?"

"Yes." Out of the darkness of the woods comes another person. A teenage girl, about 5'4 with shoulder length wavy brown hair and brown eyes. She is just as dirty as the little boy. She shifts her gaze towards the crime scene area. Naruto turns his head and looks out to study the land. The dirt there appears disturbed. Naruto can feel something buried shallowly beneath the surface. He closes his eyes and slowly limbs begin to arise from the soft earth. Two teenagers lie dead, their torsos remaining blanketed with dirt while their faces and limbs are now revealed. One is a boy, his clear blue eyes wide open and glassy with death. Long raven strands cascade about his shoulders and face. The other is a girl, her eyes are open as well, dark and glassy. Her dark red hair is clotted with dirt.

A large ruckus erupts as the cops and crime scene investigators notice.

Naruto turns back to the girl and little boy. The boy and is clutching his knees tighter to his chest.

"He won't stop! You can't stop him!"

Naruto narrows his eyes and stands. A shadow from the trees is casted over his body, though his eyes glow eerily.

"Oh I will, just you wait."

He makes his way to leave the woods; before the boy and girl are out of sight he turns back to them and smiles.

"I will be back, do not worry."

* * *

"_Two more victims have been discovered at the Highway 311 crime scene. All victims appear to have been suffocated. Investigators fear we have a serial killer on our hands. The identities of the victims have yet to be revealed. Here is a clip from the press conference held yesterday."_

"_It appears what we have here is a serial killer with no preference for age or gender. At the moment we have no leads. If you have any information-"_

"A serial killer, here?"

Deidara stands behind the couch and gazes at the television screen, worry evident in his expression.

"There are several serial killers in this town, Deidara. This one is just messy." Madara says from his spot at the dining room table where he looks over journal entries.

Deidara makes a disgusted sound and turns to gaze in the direction of the front door where Naruto stands with his hand on the knob.

"Naruto, where are you going?"

Naruto's gaze flickers to Deidara and Madara then in a flash he is gone, the door closed behind him. Deidara huffs.

"Leave him be, Deidara. Be happy you got him to come within a ten foot pole's distance of this house." Madara says with a wry smirk.

* * *

"What did he look like?"

At this inquiry the little boy jumps up and runs deeper into the woods. Naruto's eyelids droop with sadness and he flickers his gaze to the girl. She smiles. "He would rather not think about it."

"Yes, I am aware." Naruto sighs as he settles Indian-style on the ground. "I wish I did not have to ask, yet I must. The man that has caused all of this trauma must pay."

The girl's eyes shift towards the ground. "He…he wears glasses. They are round. His hair is as long as mine, grey, and pulled back into a ponytail. His eyes are dark, so dark." She looks up to gaze into Naruto's eyes. "He seemed so happy to be doing what he was doing to me. He looked…liberated."

Naruto smiles. "Thank you."

The girl smiles back. "No, thank you."

Naruto pulls from his pocket a piece of stationary and a pen and begins to write down the description of the man. He leaves the woods and comes up to a sign that stands behind the crime scene tape. From another pocket he pulls out a sheet of stickers he took from the kitchen. Pressing the piece of stationary against the sign he uses several of the stickers to secure it against the sign.

He stands back to observe what he has done and sniffles. His brows furrow as tears begin to slide down his cheeks. He wipes at his face and bares his teeth angrily.

* * *

Naruto gently closes the front door behind him. His eyes downcast.

"Where were you?"

Looking up, Naruto's gaze falls on Sasuke who stands at the base of the staircase. Sasuke comes forward towards Naruto as he notices the blonde's sullen appearance.

"Naruto? What's wrong?"

Naruto smiles, though his eyes still reveal his melancholy mood. "I am quite alright, Sasuke. No worries." He says and attempts to laugh, though all that comes out is an exhalation of breath.

He takes a few steps forward towards Sasuke. "I was only out helping some friends."

"Naruto?" Sasuke reaches out automatically as tears begin to pour from Naruto's watery eyes.

Naruto releases a sob as he leans into Sasuke and grips at the fabric of his shirt. Sasuke, unsure of what is going on, wraps his arms around Naruto and pulls the blonde close. As the blonde shakes in his arms he rubs soothing circles on the other boy's back. His brows furrowed in confusion.

* * *

"_More and more bodies are being discovered in Washington County. The dubbed Washington County Serial Killer is on a killing spree as it appears he is killing more than one person a day. Still, investigators are at loss as to who this monster is. Authorities warn everyone to be careful, be alone as little as possible, for anyone could be next. Now-"_

An attractive woman, with long wavy black hair, smooth pale skin, and bright red lipstick upon her lips turns off the television. She pulls the strap of her purse over her shoulder and lifts up a briefcase. Sure that she has everything she needs, she makes her way past her front door, locking it before she goes to her car. As she starts her car and drives off, she does not notice the car that was previously parked on the other side the street, start up, and drive up behind her.

Pulling up and parking in front of a high school. The woman steps out of her car and adjusts her bags. She looks up and gazes about the parking lot noticing that it is eerily empty. She is of course very early; barely any teachers would even be at the school at this time. The sky is still dark, street lamps still illuminate the outside world. She makes her way towards the school then remembers she forgot something in the car. Making her way back to the car she sets her briefcase down and rummages through her purse for her car keys, not noticing another car pull into the parking lot. Finally finding her keys in the rather large bag she unlocks the car door and leans in.

She lets out a gasp as she is roughly pulled back out of her car, she attempts to scream but a hand with a wet cloth comes up to cover her mouth and nose. She begins to struggle as she is drug in the direction of the stranger's car, though she soon grows limp in her attacker's arms.

* * *

Naruto lies on his stomach on Sasuke's bedroom floor, he gazes up at Sasuke's sleeping form. The peace in Sasuke's expression bringing only little peace to himself.

He gets up and quietly makes his way downstairs. He goes and slides open the sliding door and steps out into the garden. He lies down and revels in the coolness of the grass against his flesh that is revealed and through his clothes. His eyes as they gaze up at the sky express hurt and confusion.

* * *

"_The Washington County Serial Killer strikes again, this time leaving the body of a women in her late twenties half buried in a local park."_

"If he doesn't stop soon there will be no one left to kill." Deidara says as he brushes his wet hair.

"That will not happen." Naruto says as he gets up from the couch.

Deidara gives the other blonde a confused look yet before he can inquire anything Naruto is gone once again out the front door.

Walking past the playground equipment Naruto comes up to the crime scene tape stretched before a bare area. Dirt is tossed about everywhere, misplaced and unsettled as if recently dug up. Naruto shakes his head and makes his way past the crime scene towards some tall, thick trees huddled together. Forming a large shadow over the area that they inhabit. As he steps into the shadows of the trees, Naruto glances about. He soon finds what he is looking for. A girl with thick blonde hair that barely reaches her shoulders sits propped up against one of the trees, her skin glows grey in the shadow of the trees. She is gazing forward, though there is nothing interesting to be seen ahead of her. On her face and limbs are smears of dirt. Her clothes are torn, wrinkled, and dirty.

"Hello."

The girl's gaze slowly flickers over to him in a sedated manner.

"You should go out into the sunshine, it is good for you. It will give you energy."

The girl says nothing. She simply gazes up at him. Her eyes dull, so dull that it appears if she were to be cut open, she might be hollow inside. Though Naruto can sense that she is wondering who Naruto is, what he wants, what he knows.

Naruto smiles and stretches an arm out. "Come out into the sunshine with me?"

This time the girl sneers. "How can anything be good for me? I'm dead."

Naruto shakes his head and kneels down to be eye level with her. "No, you are not. You just have a new life."

Tears form in her eyes and she lifts a hand through her bangs. "I don't want a new life. I want my old life back. It wasn't great, but I was going to make something of myself. I was. Damn it how am I going to accomplish anything like this?" She says, motioning to her appearance and state of being.

Naruto's gaze drifts to the ground. "You can accomplish plenty, be a part of society, if that is what you wish."

The girl releases a sob. "I don't want to! I don't know what happened! I just don't feel like being around people anymore. But I used to and I miss that. I miss my brothers. My stupid brothers, but I just…I just don't want to be seen."

Naruto smiles and gently places a hand on the girl's bare shoulder, the sleeve torn. "If you want to be with your brothers, be with them. You can live this new life and still be a part of your old one."

The girl wipes at her face with her sleeve, mud smearing on the fabric. "I want…I want the bastard who did this to pay."

Naruto grins. "He will, I promise you, he will. Please, tell me all that you can remember about him."

The girl glares angrily at the tree in front of her. "I remember his eyes, his dark eyes and his glasses. They are round with black rims. His hair is grey and was pulled back into a pony tail, but he looked young. In his mid-twenties."

Naruto pulls out the stationary and pen and writes the revised version of the killer's description down.

He sticks the letter to a pole that keeps the crime scene tape up and walks away after bidding goodbye to the girl who stands at the edge of the trees and watches him walk away. Her face portraying wariness and hopefulness.

* * *

"Iruka! Come look at this!" A tall, tan man in a beige police uniform with brown hair furrows his brows at the piece of paper in his large hand.

Iruka comes up behind him, his face portraying curiosity as to why his comrade called him. "What is it, Asuma?"

"Take a look." Asuma grumbles, handing the piece of paper over to Iruka.

Looking over the piece of stationary, Iruka's brown eyes widen in realization. "Oh! Kakashi found a letter just like this one at the Highway 311 crime scene."

"Who is this…lady?" Asuma says as he gazes at the piece of stationary inquiringly.

Iruka chuckles, "You think a lady wrote this?"

"Well, yeah." Asuma responds gruffly. "Look at the writing; it's all…pretty and dainty. And the stationary, kitten stationary? Really? What respectable man at any age above five uses kitten stationary? Last…" He looks Iruka in the eyes and quirks a brow. "...but certainly not least, little flower stickers used to secure the kitten stationary."

Iruka laughs. "Well let's hope this lady will come up with some more information for us."


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: **I apologize if I missed any funerals any of you might have held in honor of the deceased characters. Do you think you managed to figure out who each of them were? Some of them were pretty easy. One more character death, one more. Let's see if you can figure out who this one is.

**Playlist: **Shadow People-Dr. Dogg, The Royal We-Silversun Pickups

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Naruto series or any of its characters.

* * *

A girl, around twelve years old, calmly walks down a suburban sidewalk shaded by trees. Her light brown hair is pulled up into a high ponytail; loose strands tickle her neck and flushed cheeks. Her dark brown eyes gaze peacefully down at the cracks on the sidewalk and she makes sure not to step on any of them.

She was told in school not to walk alone, yet she feels so safe in this area. How could anything bad happen here? Her home is a short distance away, how could anything bad happen so close to home? She has grown up on this street, played alone in her front yard and on the sidewalk. Never has anyone tried to coax her away from home or snatch her. She has lived a comfortable, trauma free life. She lives with both of her parents and both her parents love her and each other. She can be whatever she wants to be when she grows up. She is a very sensible girl, though with all the options she can hardly make up her mind. She wants to do something with meaning, but nothing too serious.

With her home in sight, she smiles and picks up her pace. She stops at the mailbox and opens it up, checking to see if her favorite magazine has come in the mail. Her eyes light up when her gaze falls on the cover wrapped in plastic, she reaches in, only to be pulled back away from the mailbox. She squeals and kicks startled as whoever has a hold of her pulls her close and presses a wet cloth over her nose and mouth. She grows limp and is lifted up into their arms.

* * *

"_-missing for over four hours now. Police are looking for any clue in the case of the disappearance. Here-"_

"My, Naruto. I had believed you strongly disliked television, but for the past few days you have watched the news most diligently. What may I ask are you up to?" Madara queries as he leans on the couch from his place behind it and gazes inquiringly at the blonde who sits on the couch.

Naruto stretches and stands, flickering his blue gaze to Madara as he rounds the couch.

"Oh, nothing of any importance." He says with a smile as he makes his way to the dining room where papers and writing utensils are scattered about the surface of the dining table.

He stares down at the display then reaches forward to grasp a black sharpie. With what he wants in his grasp he throws a smile in Madara's direction and heads towards the front door. Leaving Madara to raise a brow at the strange scene.

* * *

An expensive looking sports car pulls over onto the side of the highway. Crime scene tape is crushed into the ground. The driver's side door opens and a man steps out, his face is covered by the shadow of the night. He walks along the side of his car and goes to pop open the trunk. Inside lies a girl with a plastic bag secured over her head. He picks up some scissors that also lie within the trunk and cuts the tape that secures the bag around the girl's neck. With the bag removed from her head, the only thing left to suggest any harm might have come to her are the indentions from the tape around her neck. The girl's cheeks are no longer flushed. Instead her expression is lax, peaceful, and her complexion is pale.

He lifts the girl up bridal-style and carries her over to the where the other bodies had been buried. He sets her down on the ground and heads back towards the car to get a shovel. Though before he can make it to the trunk, he feels a tugging on his limbs and torso. He whips around and makes a horrified sound when he sees the branches of the trees, stretched and overgrown reaching out and grabbing at him. Wrapping around his torso and limbs and pulling him towards the woods. He struggles and tries to pull away, but he cannot even claw at the air as he is pull further backward.

He is pulled up and secured against a tree, branches harnessing and keeping him in place. He lies sprawled out as if caught in a spiderweb.

Frantically he looks about; he cannot turn his head for a branch prevents him from doing so.

He sees nothing in the darkness; suddenly he sees two blue orbs glowing in front of him. Then he sees the white of a toothy grin.

"Who…what…"

There is a ripping sound as his shirt is torn away from his body. Then he hears a popping sound. He feels a tickling sensation as moisture is pressed against his flesh, all of the skin that is revealed. His arms, his face, his chest, his stomach.

In the light that the moon casts down on the scene, the words "I did it." Can be seen written all over his body.

* * *

"Found him passed out by his car."

"Well…he must be the one…"

Iruka stands with another officer with grey, strangely styled hair. The officer wears a scarf covering the lower half of his face and sunglasses.

"He still hasn't woken up." Iruka states.

"Probably all that chloroform in his trunk. Maybe he caught a whiff of it himself." Asuma says as he approaches the two.

"He had, I did it, written all over him, was passed out by one of the crime scenes, and has all whole bunch of evidence that can be used against him in his car. Do you really think he just gave up and did this to himself?" Iruka queries.

"Highly unlikely." Asuma says.

There is a chuckle from the oddly accessorized officer. "Maybe the fairies did it."

* * *

"_Kabuto Yakushi, a local doctor, was found unconscious at the Highway 331 crime scene this morning. I did it, written all over his body. All of the victims from the recent slayings as it turns out were his patients. Several-"_

Sasuke turns his head to see Naruto close the front door and walk briskly in the direction the garden. His brows furrowed and his bottom lip jutted out slightly.

As Naruto makes his way past the sliding door, Sasuke gets up from the couch and goes to see what is wrong with Naruto. The blonde likes to think he is always cool, calm, and collected. Yet the truth is he is a very emotional creature as has been revealed to Sasuke several times.

As he enters the garden, Naruto can be seen kneeling with his hands shoved in the dirt.

Sasuke approaches the strange blonde and crouches beside him.

"Naruto, what are you thinking?"

Naruto stares at his hands that are buried in the dirt, his brows furrowed.

"I am wondering…wondering what it would be like to really be dead." He smiles, his eyes shimmering with a morose emotion. He flickers his gaze to Sasuke. "But then I would not know you."

He pulls his hands from the dirt and settles his bottom on the cobble.

Sasuke smiles, but furrows his brows. He reaches forward and strokes Naruto's cheek. Naruto's eyes soften and he allows him. Causing hope and happiness to blossom within Sasuke's heart.


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note:** Please do not get on my tail for the paintings mentioned in this chapter. If you happen to think I misused them or did not fully understand their meaning, do not decide to teach me. Anything said about the paintings is in an attempt to give a simple description of them and Naruto's opinion.

**Playlist: **Infinity-XX, A Bird's Eye View-Amy Kuney

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Naruto series, any of its characters, or the paintings mentioned in this chapter.

* * *

Deidara shifts his gaze about the house, his blue grey eyes narrowed and brows furrowed. His knuckles are placed on his hips and his feet are apart. He rounds the stairs and marches up until he is facing Sasuke's bedroom door.

With an unnecessary amount of force the door is opened and he glares into the room. Naruto lies on his stomach on the floor, Sasuke sits on the bed. Both their eyes are wide as they are surprised and unaware as to what has Deidara so riled up.

"Out!" Deidara exclaims.

"What?" Sasuke queries.

"Out, out, out! Go do something, it's Saturday!"

Sasuke furrows his brows. "We were fine-"

"I'm not suggesting you go, I'm ordering you to go. Don't come back until you're absolutely exhausted and it is dark out!"

"…why?"

Deidara's face turns red as he fumes. "Because, Itachi and I never get any privacy and today we're going to have the house to ourselves."

"Okay, gross." Sasuke gets off the bed goes over to the dresser to grab his wallet and car keys. "Let's go, Naruto."

Naruto gets up, his eyes still wide and confused as he follows after Sasuke.

"I do not like seeing Deidara like that. It is frightening." Naruto says as he slides into the passenger seat.

Sasuke wrinkles his nose in agreement and starts the car.

* * *

"Oh, a museum, Sasuke?" Naruto queries as Sasuke parks in front a large, Victorian looking house with a sign in the front that declares that it is a museum.

"Hn, I've wanted to come here. Do you mind?"

Naruto smiles. "Not at all."

They enter the museum, a bell chimes signaling their entrance. They approach a woman that sits at a desk with a cash register and pay. This first room is small, a greeting area. There are two doors that lead to other rooms, one to the right and to the left. They choose the door to the right and enter a room with paintings along the walls and sculptures in the middle of room.

The first painting that catches Naruto's eye is called _Diana and Her Nymphs Departing for the Chase. _A painting with voluptuous, thin-browed women. Devils with hooved feet pursuing them as it appears. Though only one of the four women appear to be bothered by the devils. Naruto would be too if a disgusting demon had its arms wrapped around him and was attempting to kiss his neck. Though there appears to be something else in her expression besides irritation if there is any irritation at all.

The next painting makes Naruto smile. It is called _The Concert. _It is a very green scene, with four people sitting on a hill top next to what looks like a well. The two men are conversing; one holds a musical instrument in his arms. The women are bare, except for silken sheets between their legs. One woman holds a flute and listens in on the conversation between the men; the other woman holds a glass pitcher full of water over the well. Nature is all around them, beyond the luscious trees tall homes can be seen in the distance.

"You like that one?"

Naruto nods. "It looks peaceful. They seem content."

After a small moment of silence Naruto laughs his quiet, breathy laugh. "And I quite like his hair." He says, pointing to the man that does not hold an instrument.

"You like afros, huh?"

"They are interesting."

Sasuke shakes his head and moves away to look at other paintings.

Naruto travels to the center of the room and comes upon a sculpture of a woman and man sprawled on their backs, nude, staring contently up at the ceiling. It a beautiful sculpture and displays an emotion Naruto longs to feel; content.

He feels Sasuke behind him. He turns and smiles at the other boy. "It is beautiful, is it not?"

"Hn."

"Hn." Naruto mocks. "I wonder what it means. I am not very good at interpreting anything." He smiles. "They just seem so happy."

"They just had sex." Sasuke says with a chuckle.

Naruto sharply looks up at Sasuke, his blue eyes wide. Quickly, he hurries off to the next room. Sasuke smirks and follows after him.

After they have completely seen what the museum has to offer, Sasuke approaches Naruto.

"Time for lunch, Naruto." He says as he motions that it is time to go.

As they get into the car, Sasuke turns his gaze to Naruto.

"What do you feel like eating, what will you eat?"

"I would rather not eat. Yet I understand you must, so go wherever."

They go to a small café with tables outside and inside. Although he is not getting anything, Naruto goes in with Sasuke because he does not want to stay in the car any longer than necessary. As he stands by the door and waits a toddler pokes and grabs at him while his parents obliviously talk. When Sasuke approaches with his food and beverage, the blonde has to turn and say "Excuse me." To get the parents attention so they will pry the child from him. Once the flushing parents do so he and Sasuke make their way to the car and go to a local park, not the one where some of the bodies from recent serial killings had been buried, that was more of a children's park.

This park is around a large circular lake; people jog or walk their dogs around it. Some come just to feed the ducks. Hidden gardens with fountains surround it in random places, shadowed by large luscious trees and bushes. Pathways are everywhere along the large park, leading those who walk them to the secret gardens with fountains that don't work anymore but are still pretty to look at. Picnic tables cover one portion of the park beside a small playground area with a long metal slide and rusty swings.

They make their way to a picnic table and sit down, side by side.

Sasuke unwraps his small sandwich and sets his tea in a position so that is will not topple over.

After a few minutes of silence, Naruto shifts his gaze to Sasuke.

"What…is it like?"

Sasuke furrows his brows in confusion. "The sandwich?"

"No." Naruto says with a smile then sighs. "To be…to be lustful. To feel lust."

Sasuke's eyes are at their full expansion and his lips are pulled into a line, dipping down into a befuddled frown at the edges.

"It's interesting." He replies, turning his head to stare ahead.

"Interesting?" Naruto repeats with a soft laugh.

Sasuke shakes his head. "I believe it is only natural to feel lust."

Naruto wrinkles his nose. "I do not like this emotion, lust."

Sasuke lifts a hand to point at Naruto with a smirk. "You just admitted that you feel it, though."

Naruto shakes his head rapidly and slams his hands onto his lap as he turns his body to face Sasuke. "There should be more than lust!"

Sasuke's smirk turns to a small smile and his eyes soften. "Like love?"

Naruto is quiet for a moment as he gazes down at his lap. "I believe there should be more than lust. That does not mean I believe in love."

Sasuke furrows his brows. "Well what is else is there is to feel for a person if you lust for them, but do not love them, if love does not exist?"

Naruto gazes pointedly into Sasuke's eyes. "Respect. If you wish to have sex with an individual, there should be a sense of respect for that person. Without such emotion, you are prone to treat your partner like a piece of meat. Tasted with the remains dumped like trash."

Sasuke leans back and then nods in agreement.

After another moment of silence Naruto turns his gaze back to Sasuke, his expression revealing bashfulness. "Do you respect me, Sasuke?"

Sasuke smiles softly. "Yes, I do."

Finished eating, Sasuke and Naruto go to throw the remains of the sandwich to the ducks. Then walk around the lake, talking about random things. Mostly the antics of Sasuke's friends. The sky eventually turns pink, then a dark navy. They circle the lake a couple of times. Until they are rudely interrupted.

The dark form of person, dressed in baggy blue jeans and a black hoodie with the hood up approaches them, one hand in the pocket over his abdomen. His voice comes out raspy and he talks as if he is in a hurry.

"Just give me your money and I won't hurt you." He says as he outstretches one hand, keeping the other inside his hoodie pocket.

Naruto wrinkles his nose angrily and approaches the man.

"Hey, back up-"

Naruto presses a hand flat against the man's chest. The man makes a winded sound as he falls to his knees and collapses onto the ground. Deeply unconscious.

He turns back around and smiles at Sasuke. Sasuke furrows his brows at the wonder that is Naruto and smiles back at the other boy.

"Let's go home, Naruto."


	14. Chapter 14

**Playlist: **Waking Up-10 Years, Kiss Me Again-Jessica Lee Mayfield

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Naruto series or any of its characters.

* * *

Sirens blare, a Cadillac makes its way down a busy highway, zigzagging around morning traffic hazardously. It turns, barely managing not to get hit by an on-coming car, to speed down a usually tranquil street. There is a '_Kathump'_, and then a popping sound as the tires of the vehicle are torn. Sparks fly as the car continues down the street. It attempts to make another turn, this time into a school parking lot, managing to not wipeout. The vehicle, which at this point is very difficult to maintain control of, pulls to a stop in front of the main entrance of the school.

The driver, a man with curly murky blonde hair stopping just past his ears, beginning to bald as he enters his mid-thirties, scrambles out of the car. Gun in hand he makes his way into the school, to the horror of all who watch.

The criminal runs down the slick hallway and then bulldozes into a classroom, startling the room's occupants. A teacher and her teenage students.

"Don't try anything!" He shouts hoarsely at the top of his lungs as he pants heavily.

The students' eyes are wide as they shift their gaze around to each other. Wondering if this is for real, wondering if this is a drill or perhaps a show devised to scare them. Their teacher however, knows that this is very real. Her hazel eyes are wide, fearful, and calculating as she diverts her gaze back and forth from her students to the gunman.

She nods her head and backs away from the podium. She goes to her desk and sits down. Giving her students a stern look.

"Good." The man says, still panting.

He turns to lock the door and then flicks his gaze to the windows. He needs to know what's going on out there, but he is afraid to look.

"You!" He says, pointing to a random girl in the front row.

Hinata holds back a surprised and fearful yelp and looks up at the man inquiringly.

"Go to the window! Tell me what you see!"

Shaking, she gets up from her seat and heads over to the windows. Parting the blinds, she peers out.

"I see the police, and a news van, and cameras."

The man makes a frustrated, strangled sound and rushes towards her. He harshly yanks her by the arm back away from the windows.

"Don't let them see you!"

Hinata cries out and catches herself before she lands on the surface of one the other student's desks. The other occupants of the classroom find it difficult to choke back angry words of protest against the violent act.

The gunman curls his lip and nods at the obedience of his hostages, gripping his gun tighter in his sweaty hands.

* * *

"_We're at Washington Senior High School where a gunman holds a classroom full of teenage students and their young teacher hostage. Earlier this morning-"_

Blue eyes widen as Naruto leans forward to observe the scene. Several teenagers are scattered about, evacuated from the school. Teachers and police officers stand guard over them. Police cruisers and news vans are everywhere. They show a clip of feminine crystal blue eyes peering out through parted blinds.

"Hinata!" Naruto abruptly stands, his brows furrowed angrily. With grace he dashes towards the door, opens it, then closes it

Upon coming to the scene, it is several times more chaotic than it appears on television. He cracks open the double doors gently and slides in. Invisibility enabling him to do this without being pulled away from the scene and scolded. He closes his eyes and inhales deeply as he walks down the hallway. He can feel a malevolent energy nearby.

He feels along the wall until his fingertips burn. The energy lapping at his flesh, nipping at his nerves. He opens his eyes and turns to face a door. He gathers up all his energy and pushes on the door. The door busts open. Gusts of wind pound against the occupants of the room briefly before dissipating. The gunman half crouches, eyes wide and startled.

"Hey!" He shouts, his voice breaking. "Don't do anything stupid! I'll kill somebody!"

Naruto approaches the man, reaching his arms out towards him. Although the man cannot see Naruto, the eerie silence frightens him. He goes and pulls the teacher from her desk and presses the gun to her head. Knocking the paper flower from her hair. His thick fingers twitch over the trigger.

"I will, see, I'll do it!"

Naruto stops and stares at the man. He cannot move forward, anything could set this man off and he will pull the trigger and kill her. Naruto decides to do what only seems logical. He manipulates the man's actions, possessing his limbs.

The gunman's shaking arm becomes numb and slowly lifts up away from the teacher's skull. Instead moving higher towards his own.

"What's…wha…ah…no…" Tears form in his eyes as his index finger curls over the trigger and pulls back.

Screams of terror and groans of disgust fill the room. The teacher pulls away from the man as he falls limp onto the floor. Her pale skin spotted with blood.

Police usher in, after seeing the deceased form of the gunman crumpled on the floor, they usher the teenagers and teacher out to be checked on.

* * *

Sasuke sits on his bed, his head leaned against the wall as he relives the awful experience from earlier that day in his head.

Suddenly he feels a weight on his lap. He looks down, and before he can blink Naruto is there. Sitting on his lap with arms wrapped around his chest and head leaned against his shoulder. Sasuke places a hand on one of Naruto's shoulder blades.

"I know you are behind what happened today, Naruto."

Naruto loosens his grip on Sasuke and looks into said male's eyes. "I was. I could not allow some scoundrel to cause harm to you or…our friends."

He smiles, "I have become very attached to everyone I have met in this town." He diverts his gaze then flickers it back. "Especially you."

Sasuke furrows his brows as he gazes into Naruto's jewel eyes. He then reaches up and cups the side of Naruto's face. Slowly he urges Naruto forward and their lips gently mesh together. Naruto brings his arms up and wraps them around Sasuke's neck. He presses closer to the other boy and when said boy swipes a moist tongue along his lips; he willingly parts his said lips. Welcoming Sasuke's tongue to dance slow and sensually with his own.

Sasuke's hands travel down to grip Naruto's hips as their kissing intensifies. Naruto's hands move up to shift through the thick, dark strands of Sasuke's hair.

Sasuke takes a breath then reattaches his lips against Naruto's. His hands move underneath Naruto's shirt to grope Naruto's bare hips. The skin there is smooth and soft. Naruto moves closer, his thighs on either side of Sasuke's hips. Unconsciously rolling his hips. Sasuke makes a small groaning sound and pulls Naruto's shirt up higher. Naruto stops moving his lips against Sasuke's and lifts his arms up into the air to aid Sasuke in removing the shirt from his body.

With the shirt gone, Sasuke stares into Naruto eyes. His own dark orbs hazed and narrow with lust. He leans forward and grips Naruto's thighs. Pushing Naruto down onto his back on the bed and crawling over the boy.

This irks Naruto a bit, but he allows the act to be committed. He watches as Sasuke removes his own shirt. This makes the irritation go down a bit.

He reaches out and pulls Sasuke to him, his hands gripping Sasuke's pale shoulders. Sasuke kneels his heads down and begins to plant kisses along Naruto's neck, collarbone, chest, and stomach.

Naruto's hands slide down to grip at the comforter as he stares up at the ceiling holding back sounds that would reveal just how much he is enjoying this.

"Sasuke."

Sasuke begins to unbutton Naruto's shorts then he tugs them down and off the blonde. All that now remains on the quivering boy are a pair of boxers that might as well just get up and leave the room for Sasuke's makes no time quickly removing that item of clothing. Leaving Naruto to lie naked on the bed before him.

It is a beautiful sight. Naruto's body is long and lean; you can see faint signs of muscle on his stomach and limbs. There are curves and angles in the right places. Not one patch of skin is not the same glowing tan hue. His shapely legs and arms are sprawled out. His long fingers loosely grip the comforter.

"You are beautiful, Naruto." Sasuke says with a smoldering smile as he dips his head down to begin to plant teasing open-mouthed kisses above Naruto's private area, which to the blonde's embarrassment is erect and awaiting attention.

Naruto cannot hold back a long moan as Sasuke wraps his lips around the head of his aching member. Gripping the base with one of his hands and using the other hand to hold the blonde's hips down. At a slow, agonizing pace he begins to bob his head up and down the length of Naruto's member. Allowing saliva to ooze down to the base so he can move his fist at the same time.

Naruto arches his back, eyes wide yet hazy as he groans and writhes. Gripping the comforter tighter as Sasuke sucks and licks.

Naruto comes with a wavering cry, a few tears leak from hazed blue eyes. Sasuke swallows and wipes at his mouth with the back of his hand, he crawls back up Naruto and kisses the blonde's forehead then kisses the tears away. He then lies on his side beside Naruto and pulls the blonde close to him. He rubs the blonde's side until his breathing evens out and he is asleep. Sasuke watches with a soft gaze as he keeps his arms wrapped around Naruto securely.


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Note: **For information on new stories go to my profile. There you will find summaries to upcoming stories and extra information about them.

**Playlist:** You Don't Know Love-Editors, Bones-Killers, Can't Take It In-Imogen Heap

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Naruto series or any of its characters.

* * *

Sasuke crouches in the garden, contently pulling weeds. School has been canceled for the week. Naruto still hasn't woken from their activities from yesterday evening which is not unusual for the boy whom can sleep well into the early afternoon if he remains unbothered. Seeing no harm in letting him sleep, Sasuke left him to doze while he went off to do something, feeling oddly energized.

He hears the sliding door open and he turns his head to see Naruto enter the garden. A pessimistic expression upon his face.

"Naruto, what's wrong?" he queries.

Naruto looks up almost guiltily and approaches him. He wrings his hands nervously and diverts his gaze from the other boy.

"Naruto, what's wrong?" Sasuke repeats.

Naruto looks up into Sasuke's eyes. "Sasuke, I apologize that I keep making you repeat yourself, but please. Tell me, why do you love me? Why?"

Sasuke gazes at Naruto for a moment with furrowed brows. "This isn't about why I love you, is it? It's about the fact that I love you."

Naruto shifts a tan hand through his thick, blonde locks. He opens his mouth, closes it, then opens it again. "I just…don't understand."

Sasuke smiles and takes a step closer to Naruto; he pulls his gardening gloves off and tosses them to the ground. Then he gently places his hands on Naruto's upper arms. "I don't understand it either. I just know that I want to be with you always, that you make me happy and that I want to make you happy. That I think you're beautiful and that I think the things you do are the strangest, most interesting things I have ever seen. Maybe that's not love, who knows what that is. I just want to be with you, Naruto."

He smiles softly, his dark eyes reflecting the gentleness. Naruto still appears puzzled.

"How do you feel about me?"

"Just about the same as you feel as feel about me." Naruto replies with a small smile. "I…don't know if it is love either. I suppose have not an idea what love is."

Sasuke's smile grows and he trails his hands down Naruto's arms. "We'll just have to find out together."

Sasuke lifts a hand up to rake his fingers through Naruto's blonde locks. He shifts his gaze to the garden.

"I have an idea."

* * *

Sasuke and Naruto plop down unto their bottoms, their hands and limbs dusted with dirt.

In the spot that had previously been barren in the garden, flowers are now planted. Bridal Roses, white and magenta Myrtle, and Red Tulips.

"Let's go get some of this dirt off us." Sasuke says as he stands and heads in the direction the sliding door.

"I like being dirty."

"Just come on."

Naruto rolls his eyes and gets up to enter the house behind Sasuke. With a wet rag they wipe some of the dirt from their limbs and wash their hands thoroughly. Then they head back to the garden to enjoy the beauty of the garden and the warmth of the noon sun.

"Do you know what they mean? The flowers we just planted." Sasuke says.

Naruto smiles. "The Bridal Roses, I know they mean happy love."

Sasuke nods. "The Red Tulips mean declaration of love and the Myrtle mean heartfelt love."

There is a peaceful silence between them. Naruto turns his head to gaze at Sasuke and Sasuke flickers his gaze to Naruto.

Naruto feels a thrill run up his spine. He attempts to stifle it by holding his breath, then he remembers that is the wrong thing to do. Sasuke has taught him that it is okay to feel these new emotions. Though acknowledging such only makes his heart beat faster and the electricity swimming through his veins increase.

"Naruto?"

Said male's eyelashes flutter as he inhales a deep breath. He moves to stand in front of Sasuke and places a hand on the space between his neck and his shoulder. He moves close to Sasuke and presses his lips against the other boy's. He urges him to participate by wrapping both his arms around Sasuke's neck. Sasuke presses back, his pale pink lips hot against Naruto more rosy and plump ones. This kiss grows from slow and smoldering to fervent and passionate.

They claw and grip at each others' clothes, wishing to feel the skin beneath. They part for air then Sasuke grips Naruto's face in his hands and pulls him forward for another soul-tugging kiss. They both feel the strong sensation that they are overflowing. Sasuke wraps his arms around Naruto's waist and buries his face in the crook of Naruto's neck. Naruto's eyes dart about as he thinks about what he should do.

He knows what Sasuke wants to do. He can sense it, the other boy's emotions pound against him like waves from restless waters. Does he want to do that too? He closes his eyes and attempts to get a sense of his own feelings. The strong urge is there. Is he ready? He has been on this planet for centuries, he should be. But is he? He exhales and focuses on Sasuke's gentle embrace. A happy smile that reaches his eyes appears.

"Sasuke."

Sasuke lifts his head up and gazes inquiringly into Naruto's eyes. Upon seeing Naruto's expression his eyebrows raise then furrow. He appears as if he wishes to say something. Instead he gently grips Naruto's hands and begins to lead him inside. Though, Naruto does not budge from his spot. Sasuke releases Naruto's hand and turns back to give Naruto a confused look.

Naruto shakes his head and heads in the direction of the woods. Sasuke follows close behind. The tree tops cast a shadow over them, only small glimpses of the blue sky visible here and there. A bit of distance within the woods they come upon a small clearing shielded by tall trees and thick bushes. The grass is zebra-striped with bits of sunshine breaking through the tree tops. The grass in the clearing is lush and tall.

Naruto turns and smiles at Sasuke. Sasuke takes a few steps forward and Naruto outstretches his arms to wrap them around Sasuke's neck as their lips collide for another kiss. Their warm tongues entwining languidly. Naruto's hands stroke the back of Sasuke's neck as Sasuke feels along the curve of Naruto's hips and the arch of his back.

Naruto pulls away from the kiss and smiles as he gazes into Sasuke's eyes, his own jewel eyes shimmering. He begins to back up, tugging Sasuke along with him. Slowly he inches down onto the ground, pulling Sasuke to sit between his legs.

Naruto hands travel to the hem of his shirt, which he pulls over his head. Then he lifts his hips and slides his shorts and underwear away from his body. Throwing the items of clothing to the side. He then takes Sasuke's hands and places them on his hips. Sasuke watches, dazed.

He realizes what Naruto is instructing him to do. He pulls his shirt over his head then gently guides Naruto down further onto the grass. He presses his body against Naruto's, skin against skin and begins to nip and suck at the soft flesh of his neck. His hands roam about the blonde's body, rubbing and feeling. Naruto at first lies sprawled out. Soon his hands twitch against the smooth flesh of Sasuke's back and shoulders. Occasionally cupping the back of the other boy's head. Only a small ring of blue can be seen as his pupils that were already very large, grow in size.

The overflowing sensation becomes unbearable to the point where he feels he might burst. Unmentionable emotions escaping through every pore.

"Sasuke." He says on the brink of whining. He flushes at the sound of his voice.

Sasuke lifts his head away from the crook of Naruto neck and stops in his ministrations of rubbing the blonde's thighs to gaze inquiringly into said boy's eyes. Noticing the need and want clearly evident within Naruto's expression he sits up and unbuttons his jeans. A few seconds later he too is nude in the clearing.

He looms over Naruto and gazes into the once blue gems that are now darker than his own nebulous orbs, his hands on bare tan hips.

"Are you sure about this?"

"Very much so." Naruto replies.

Sasuke leans forward and plants a kiss on the top of Naruto's head then makes his way down Naruto's body. His fingers leave tingling trails as they trace Naruto's outline. Sasuke exhales a hot breath against Naruto's stomach and plants wet kisses on the soft, flat surface. He gently grips Naruto's thighs and parts them.

Naruto props up onto his elbows and watches as Sasuke sticks three fingers into his mouth. He feels his lungs shudder at the sight and soon Sasuke pulls the fingers out, heavily coated in saliva.

"It's going to hurt at first..." he warns, warily pressing his middle finger against Naruto's entrance.

Naruto nods and urges Sasuke with his eyes to go ahead. Sasuke pushes the digit inside of Naruto. Naruto furrows his brows at the intrusion and burning sensation.

Sasuke scoots up a bit and rubs the finger against Naruto's inner walls a few times before inserting another finger. Naruto's body becomes rigid.

"Try to relax."

Naruto does try and succeeds a bit. Though the painful burning does not recede. Sasuke begins to thrust the two fingers within Naruto. Naruto collapses onto his back; the strange feelings making his limbs go weak.

Sasuke inserts the third finger and curls the fingers as he thrusts them. Naruto releases a groan and arches away from the ground. Bright lights attack his vision. His startled heart rattles at a fast pace as his chest heaves, his lungs clawing for air.

"Sas…mm…" He cannot even form words as Sasuke continues the thrusting.

Suddenly he feels very empty as the fingers retreat from his body. Sasuke licks his hand and wipes the saliva on his member. He then snakes his way up Naruto, facing the other boy. He kisses him chastely on the lips then presses the tip of his member against Naruto's entrance.

"Relax." Is all he says before he moves his hips forward, his chest sliding against Naruto's as he slowly enters the blonde.

Naruto cries out, his arms whip up to claw at Sasuke's back as he is stretched. Three fingers were nothing like this. His lips pull into a hard line as he withholds groans of pain. The ripping, burning sensation overwhelming him.

"Breathe, relax." Sasuke whispers as he places light kisses upon Naruto's face. He keeps his hips still, waiting for Naruto to adjust.

The pain does not go away, yet Naruto reminds himself that it will eventually get better. He orders Sasuke to move.

Sasuke begins to thrust. Naruto holds on tight to the other boy's shoulders and wraps his legs around Sasuke's waist. Slowly the pain ebbs away, mixing with an odd sensation that makes him ache in a way that feels strangely good. With each thrust the ache becomes stronger.

Something is struck within Naruto, his eyes grow wide and he releases a surprised gasp. The same spot is assaulted over and over again. All Naruto can do is writhe, groan, and hold on tight to Sasuke.

He feels a release, as if the overflowing emotions and the ache have finally burst through a dam. He lies lax on the grass, his limbs falling away from Sasuke. Soon Sasuke also finds release. He collapses onto Naruto, his face buried in the crook of the blonde's neck. He plants kisses from underneath Naruto's ear down to his shoulder.

Once he has some feeling back in his body, Sasuke pulls out of Naruto and props himself up on his elbows as he lies over Naruto.

He smiles, his eyes expressing warmth and contentment. He leans forward and kisses Naruto slowly. He pulls away and presses his forehead against Naruto's.

"Naruto." He says affectionately. His voice rough from their previous actions.

Naruto laughs softly, his eyes watering a bit as he pulls Sasuke's head down against his chest.

* * *

Tan hands cup dirt, forcing it to mold against the palms. Naruto smiles as he gingerly tends to the plants of his beloved garden. His face is less round than it used to be. His eyes more narrow. His body is longer, larger.

A shuffling occurs somewhere to the side of him and he turns his head to see Sasuke sitting on the back porch of their home, his long legs stretched over the steps. His dark eyes gaze in the blonde's direction, a soft smile displayed upon his face as he watches the other male.

Naruto stands and calmly approaches Sasuke. He steps up the steps over Sasuke's legs to straddle his lap. He wraps his arms around Sasuke's neck and buries his face in the crook of his lover's neck.

Sasuke places a hand on the small of Naruto's back and stares out to gaze at the woods in the distance. Shadows dance about the border of the woodland area, their forms swaying against trunks of trees.

Sasuke's eyelids droop and he bends his head down to kiss the back of Naruto's head.

"What do you say, Naruto? Is love still a fairytale?"

Naruto laughs a warm, mirthful laugh.

"In a way, Sasuke, yes it is."


End file.
